


The Alpha Bond

by MaurlFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Werewolf Lore, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, North America, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pack Politics, Possessive Alphas, Power Dynamics, Romance, Strong Female Characters, True Mates, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurlFox/pseuds/MaurlFox
Summary: Ten years ago, a massive war between the three largest werewolf tribes left many wolves without a pack. The three main packs lost their Alphas so the surviving wolves joined together under a new Alpha: the only surviving member of the three Alpha lines. In the years following the North American Pack War, a Peace Conference was created to prevent future wars. Now, pack Alphas are required to meet once a year to collaborate and communicate with each other about the year's events, rogue wolf activities, local alliances, and to settle disputes.It's the fourth year of the conference, and the one thing Rosie is dreading most. She has been dodging her mate for years. She first caught his scent at a massive international meeting between the largest werewolf packs in North America. Too scared of how a new mate might change her life and the lives of those around her, she ran. This year, it's the ten year anniversary of the end of the North American Pack War, and she knows she must attend the North American Peace Conference. Her biggest hope is that her mate won't be there.
Relationships: Rosalind Northcote and Mark Belmont
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Birthday of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> This is one of my first original works! The characters, setting, lore, and rules are all my original creation. I tried to put a fun spin on the genre's stereotypes, and I hope reading it is as fun as writing it has been!
> 
> Please leave a comment, give some kudos, and bookmark it for later.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Maurlfox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Rosie has to attend a birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome newcomers!
> 
> This is my very first original work being posted for other people to see. You can also find it on Wattpad if you like. Please join me for a wild ride as Rosalind and Mark traverse the waters of new relationships, politics, and less-than-savory family members.
> 
> I'd hate to beg, but please please please leave comments telling me what you think! I value the input and perspective of others. That being said, please respect the fact that you may not like some of my characters because they are being presented in the perspective of a character that does not like them. I ask that you give everyone a chance, and realize that just like in real life, you aren't meant to get along with and like everyone. If you still don't like someone, I'd love to hear the reasons why! Gotta make sure you're hating them for the right reasons. Otherwise, I just might not be writing them right!
> 
> Thanks for any and all support, and I hope you enjoy!

Stars.

That's what I love most about living by a lake. Forget the warm summer days spending hours in the water. Forget the parties, the late night swims, the boats, the fishing. Nothing compares to tonight, a gentle breeze coming off the water, causing stars to dance in their cloudless watery prison. It’s nights like tonight that I'd wade in until I couldn't walk any further before floating in the midnight sky before me. I stared at the reflecting stars, feeling the familiar pull of the dark waters. Restless as I was, I couldn't join them. Not tonight.

I grew up hearing whispers that my obsession with darkness was a curse. I was supposed to be a miracle child, born on the night of the full moon. Legend told of a white wolf who would be born on the night of a full moon, strong from birth, stronger than any wolf born before him. He was the hope of the modern tribes. He would eradicate the rouge packs and make the entire wolf world a better place to live.

I was born 15 days early. Jet black fur. Female.

That isn't to say I haven't made my mark on the world.

“Alpha!” I hear one of the pack members call out.

A wisp of a smile tugs at my lips. Ashton was so adorable when he couldn't find the alpha, always complaining about how he would run off to the woods without warning, always in his own head, never doing normal alpha things. I always tried to explain to him that our alpha wasn't a normal alpha. Ashton never listened though. He called out several times before noticing me.

Shit.

“Rosie!” He called out in relief.

I sighed and hug my knees, dropping my forehead and allowing my long black hair to drip over my legs. I knew it wouldn't be enough of a mask but I wanted to hide.

Ashton reached me, panting from his near anxiety attack. “Rosie!” he gasped out.

“What?” I groaned, not moving. “Why do you always look for me when you can't find the Alpha?”

A stunned silence enveloped us as a real smile tugs at my lips. Despite him being several years younger than me, we grew up together and I can never help but tease him.

“B-but… you…” Ashton stuttered out. 

I sneak a glance at my friend, and before I can stop myself I burst out laughing. By the goddess I'm funny. Ashton never seemed to think so and at some point I knew I was going to have to find a new joke. But for now it was funny. 

He stared at me, helpless. I shake my head slowly as I stand. Of course I know where the alpha is. How could I not?

“Come on,” I heave a sigh as I stand, slowly jogging towards the house.

It is the alpha’s birthday, turning twenty five today. The celebration, like always, will consist of the entire pack gathering in the high school gymnasium. Attendance isn't mandatory, but no one would dare miss out. There isn't a single celebration as big as the Alphas birthday. This is, after all, the biggest pack in North America.

I turn back to Ashton as I reach the back porch. “Don't worry, Ash,” I wink at him. “The Alpha will be there.”

He takes a deep calming breath before shooting me a glare, a smile hidden in his eyes. “You will be the death of me.”

“Maybe,” I shoot back, wiggling my eyebrows. 

He raises his arm in a mock slap and gives me a look that says I better go get ready for the party. I squeak and run off in feigned horror. 

Reaching my room, I pull off the shorts and black tank top I have on and quickly replace it with a backless floor-length black satin dress. I did my makeup earlier and I'm always wearing my matching obsidian ring and bracelet, so now all I need are my black pumps. I step back and look at myself in the mirror, glancing smugly at how noticeable my black moons-of-the-goddess tattoo is against my pale skin. I touch one of the crescent moons, happy I got the mark exactly where a normal necklace would hang. It was the perfect accompaniment for all special occasions and low enough that my normal shirts covered it. 

An urgent knock on my door pulls me out of my admiring. Can't Ashton just give me five minutes to myself? Yes we are going to be late but who even cares? I hate celebrations and everyone knows it. My uncomfortableness, though, will be the brunt of all the jokes. At least my pack will have a good time. 

I smile and open the door to see Ashton impatiently waiting, tapping his foot on the floor.

He is going to be a great Beta once his dad gives up the position.

“I'm coming, princess,” I taunt with a smirk. 

“You're the princess, Rosalind Northcote, and you know it!” We stare at each other in mock standoff, daring the other to break first. Like a dam, we both burst out laughing. 

As we make it downstairs, him giving me a hand for support, I think about how I never want this to change. Him and I good friends, easy pack life, everyone enjoying the peace that followed the North American Pack War ten years ago. We all jokingly call it the NAP War now, but it was no joke. The three biggest packs in North America fought to the death, the result being the pack Ashton and I live in now: one huge pack 700 wolves strong. We are more than double the size of the second biggest pack.

And that's why I hate celebrations. Imagine a small town high school overrun with 700 wolves. Crowded and  _ loud _ !

We finally arrive at the high school and park in a spot near the main building. Almost no one's brings cars to this event. No reason to when it was so much more fun to run! I see people milling about, but most head inside as soon as they see us pull in.

As expected, the gymnasium is incredibly crowded, but bearable. It had actually been built with the intention if holding at least 1,000 people. With the packs current numbers, it was only reasonable.

_ The Alpha sure knew what he was doing when he made this place,  _ I muse to myself with a smile.

Ashton is quick to pull me towards the stage, knowing the festivities can't really start without a formal address from the Alpha. I climb the stairs to the makeshift stage as a hush falls over the room.

“Good evening, all,” I smile down at my pack. “I want to thank everyone for coming to my birthday celebration tonight. As you all know, I will be turning twenty five this year. It's been an amazing ten years as this pack’s Alpha, and I'm looking forward to the next ten!”

Cheers erupt, eliciting a huge grin from me. I give them a moment to let out their excitement before raising a hand. Silence reigns again.

“Come midnight, we will reconvene here at the gym for speeches followed by an official closing by yours truly.” A few cheers ring out and a smile tugs at my lips. “For now, enjoy the cake and alcohol!” The loud rumble of a jostling crowd resumes, barely softened by the tall ceiling. I head back towards Ashton as he rolls his eyes. 

“Was that so hard, my dear Alpha?” He teases.

“Shut up and go get me cake,” I shove him playfully. I stand for a second observing my pack before heading down the stairs to join them.

Oh! When I said “Alpha,” did I say “he”?

“Rosie, Rosie!” My name squeaks over the crowd as a small four year old girl runs up to me. I turn from my conversation with my Beta, Thomas, to catch her in my arms

“Josie!” I shout as I lift her into my arms, spinning her around. “How are you my little monster?” I growl as I tickle her. She squeals in delight and kicks to be put down. Only a step behind, her mom runs up. My best friend, Macy.

“Oh my goodness Alpha, I am so sorry!” she exclaims. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to her calling me that, but we decided it would be best for Josie to learn to call me Alpha, so Macy had to too.

_ The price I pay for my position,  _ I think ruefully. Ashton notices the slight change in my expression and nudges me. He knows I don’t like being called Alpha by my friends, but he also knows it’s a very small price to pay compared to before.

I give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning back to Macy and Josie. Macy finished instructing her daughter before letting her turn back to me.

Josie looks a bit embarrassed as she says, “Hello Alpha.” She bites her lip and her feet move with energy just waiting to be used.

I kneel down despite my dress and give her my most kind, sincere look. “Hello Joselyn.” We both stare at each other, tense moments as we try not to smile. My eyes dance as I reach out and take her small hand into my own. “Wanna go get some cake, Rosie Josie?”

She squeals at my pet name for her as she begins pulling me towards the cake tables. It was adorable how our names rhymed and I know it made her heart dance like it did mine. Growing up, Macy had always said she’d name her daughter after me, but I didn’t believe her until she had Josie. Kyle, Macy’s mate and Josie’s father, is waiting for us at the cake table. Macy must have mind linked him.

“Daddy!” Josie practically screeches in excitement as everyone nearby gives her disapproving looks. Kyle mouths “sorry” before picking up his little girl.

“You ready for some cake?” he asks, handing me a piece before waving for me to go back to what I was doing. He knows I have a lot of people to greet before the night is over. I wish I could spend more time with the pups in the pack, but tonight just wasn’t the night for it.

I spend the rest of the evening with Thomas by my side, greeting the older members of the pack and speaking with whoever comes to chat. It’s tiring work because I can’t just smile and nod for every conversation. These are my people. Mine. I worked hard for them and they continue to work hard for me. It’s my duty to care.

I’m just finishing a conversation with a middle-aged she-wolf when Thoman gently pulls my elbow to grab my attention. I look up at him and he nods towards the large clock on the wall. It’s midnight! Finally! I can just sit and listen to people talk about how great I am. Not my favorite past time but my feet are killing me and I desperately need a seat. Back on stage, two rows of chairs have been lined up behind the microphone and the pack elders are already taking their seats. I sit down in the first chair, my feet throbbing in relief, as Thomas joins my Third, Joel, and his mate in the corner of the stage.

After a brief exchange, Thomas moves to the microphone while Joel and his mate take two chairs in the second row.

“To the rising moon…” Thomas says into the mic, calling the attention of the entire pack.

In unison they respond, “To the howling wolf,” and all is silent.

“On behalf of our Alpha, I would like to thank you once again for attending tonight’s celebrations. Alpha Northcote has been the backbone of this pack since she first took up the position at the young age of fifteen. Not everyone here remembers those times, and those that do may wish they didn’t, but it brought us here together, and we join her tonight in celebration of her twenty fifth birthday. As you all know, we normally have a pack run at the strike of midnight, but this year marks the ten year anniversary of the end of the NAP War. Therefore, Alpha Northcote has decided to postpone the pack run two weeks until the anniversary of the creation of this pack.”

The crowd erupts in excitement, and Thomas lets them. It isn’t often that the pack goes on a run with everyone invited. It is a big endeavor to get everyone organized and enough space cleared out properly. But this year is special. This year we will be running in celebration of the pack itself, not just in honor of my birthday.

Thomas calms the crowd and continues as my mind begins to wander. The anniversary. My pack wasn’t the only one celebrating. The entire North American continent was affected by the war, and all of the biggest packs are celebrating ten years of relative peace. I haven’t been to an Alpha meeting since the international event last year. When I took the position of Alpha, taking Thomas as my Beta and Joel as my Third, we agreed it was best to send Thomas as acting Alpha and Joel as acting Beta. The first few years I had accompanied them, giving my input and steering the pack from the shadows. But then I nearly met  _ him _ and I knew I had to stop attending.

My eyes find Ashton in the crowd and I can feel the tension leaving me slowly. If I could, I would make Ashton my Beta, right here, right now. He would do marvelously in the position. He became a key piece of my life after the war, and I would do anything to keep him by my side. There is only one problem: he isn’t my mate.

It’s an odd feeling, loving someone so much you never want to lose them while also knowing you will never feel more for them than a friend. Especially when you know they have feelings for you. I don’t think he knows I know, but I’m the Alpha and it’s my job to know. It’s also my job to keep the pack strong, and to do that, I can never meet  _ him.  _ My mate.

Clapping pulls my thoughts out my head and I focus back on Thomas. He is gesturing for the next speaker to come centerstage. I smile at Joel as he stands to give his short speech. Then it will be my turn, and then the night will end.

_ Just two more weeks,  _ I tell myself.  _ Two more weeks and this will all be over. _

{*+*+*}

I bite my nail absentmindedly as I wait for Thomas to pull around the car. Ashton waits beside me, distracted by something on his phone. I hate being this nervous. This isn't like me, and I hate it. I'm the Alpha. I have fought and killed for this pack, but it all pales in comparison to the anxiety I feel right now.

_ Alpha, I've received the itinerary, _ Ashton sends over the mind link. I hold my hand out for his phone and scan the International Peace Celebration schedule. I see the Alpha Opening Address and frown at my name next to it. Alpha Northcote.

_ Alpha?  _ Ashton asks.

I shake my head telling him I'm alright. I'm used to Thomas making my addresses for me. I'm used to being the Alpha in the shadows. But that doesn't make me like it anymore. This is my pack. I am the Alpha. I should be the one on that stage, not Thomas.

The car arrives and Thomas gets out of the passenger seat to open the door for me. He gives his son a proud smile. This is Ashton's first international meeting, training him to take over the Beta position from his father when the need arises. He would also be my personal bodyguard. I watch them both, their presence easing the tension in my body. I have to go to the International Peace Celebration. I can't miss international events, even if no one outside the pack actually knows I'm the Alpha. 

Thomas gives me a knowing look before climbing in the back seat of the car. Ashton takes the front passenger seat, looking back at me expectantly. I let out a frustrated sigh as I take the seat beside Thomas. I can't even take the traditional Alpha seat. Kyle waves good morning from the other side of Thomas, and I smile back. We join the small caravan of black BMWs waiting for us at the gate to the Alpha house. Joel rides in the first van, leading the group to the annual international meeting.

Ashton turns in his seat, giving me a reassuring smile.  _ He won't find you, Rosie. We're all here to make sure that doesn't happen. _

I nod and turn to stare out the window. I have all my best wolves with me, protecting me. I only hope he's right.

We arrive at hotel to check in while Joel heads a few streets over to the convention center to let them know we've arrived. Ashton excitedly grabs my suitcase and rushes up the stairs, too eager to wait for the elevator. Thomas and I watch him go and I shake my head in amusement.

“I wasn't that excited my first time, was I?” I muse.

Thomas chuckles. “No, Alp-Rosie.” He clears his throat before continuing, uncomfortable calling me Rosie. “You have always been quiet and well behaved. I'm not sure where that boy gets his energy.”

The elevator dings and we fall silent as my small group moves into the elevator. Joel puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder before pressing our floor number. We get to our rooms, settle in, and all too soon it's time to head to the convention center. I stare at my knee-length high-collar navy blue dress, my hand touching where my tattoo would show if the neckline was lower. Something feels wrong and I can't place it. Everyone has noticed, and they keep giving me reassurance that everything will be okay and it's just so damn annoying!

Like magic, Thomas and Joel appear next to me.

“Alpha, are you okay?” Joel asks, concerned. When did he get back from the convention center? Thomas just stares at me, a pensive look on his face. I must have sent my frustration through the mind link. Shit.

“Yes, I'm fine, this dress just doesn't fit like I want it to,” I lie for their sake. They depend on me and I know they've never seen me so tense. I just can't shake this horrible feeling that everything is about to go terribly wrong. The wolf in me just wants to run. The Alpha in me won't back down. 

“Let's go,” I tell them with a fake smile, leading the way out of the room and down to the lobby.

Ashton is waiting by the cars, bouncing from one foot to the other. A six foot tall, muscular werewolf, bursting with excitement at his first international meeting. I can barely suppress my amusement.

We climb into the cars and drive to the convention center.

As expected, there are hundreds of wolves milling about, a few of the younger wolves as actual wolves, but most keeping their human appearance. An event in a human city with only wolves would be chaos, but a few smaller pups running around usually just makes people think we are a dog convention. Each pack has at least one wolf assigned to be in wolf form. For us, that will be Ashton. I am his “owner” in case a human asks.

“Rosie,” Thomas pulls my attention. “If you and Ashton want to head in so he can shift, Joel and I will begin greeting the other packs. Joel ran into Alpha Belmont while checking us in, and he wishes to speak with me.”

I nod and Ashton jumps out to open my door. We all exit and head our separate ways. Ashton has to be registered because he is the designated wolf. It was decided years ago that all wolf forms used be registered before a wolf is allowed on the premises.

I sigh and glance at the clock on wall. It's only been five minutes. There's no way he is done filling out the paperwork yet. Maybe thirty people sit in the chairs that line the hall near the shifting room. I haven't smelled  _ him  _ yet, but I need to be alert. This is the only part of the entire trip I am alone. If I can just make it past this, I can surround myself with my pack. After another five minutes I relent and sit down like the rest of the “owners.”

I take a few deep breaths and feel myself calming down.  _ Good _ , I think.  _ Finally getting ahold of myself. Damn this mate bond.  _ Wait. The mate bond! My eyes widen and I take a strong whiff of the air. Dread washes over me.

He’s here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of chapter one, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm super excited to get this launched, but you might not hear from me very often so I apologize in advance. Don't forget to subscribe for updates, bookmark, or leave kudos to tell me you want more! (you're gonna get it either way, lol!)
> 
> See you at the next chapter!


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Rosie falls in a trap

She's here. 

I can smell her lingering scent the moment my father shakes hands with Alpha Northcote. I've met him before, but never this early on in the day. She must ride in his vehicle. The thought causes my wolf to stir restlessly. Who is my mate to this alpha? He turns to me, his dark brown eyes meeting my green ones.

“This is my son, Mark Belmont. I believe you've met before,” my father continues. “Earlier this year he was formally given the title of Alpha of the pack.”

“Alpha Northcote,” I grip his hand, probably harder than I mean to, “you have no idea how much of a pleasure it is to see you again.” No idea.

“Please, call me Thomas. Alpha at twenty eight. Congratulations!” He smiles back politely. 

“Thomas then,” I reply cordially. I make a point to look at his Beta and the few other pack members with him. “This can't be everyone you brought.”

Thomas chuckles and glances at his Beta. “No this isn't. Joel's mate is likely indoors already with my third and his mate. Our designated wolf this year is my son, Ashton. You should be meeting him shortly with his secretary.”

“I look forward to it,” I reply, my eyes moving to my father. “Jackson is requesting me inside. Father, Alpha Northcote.” I bow my head as I move to head inside.

_ Shifting room.  _ I send through mind link to Jackson, my Beta. He and six others are spread out around the convention center, ready to track down my mate as quickly as possible. There is no guarantee she is with the Alpha’s son, but I can’t chance it. Every time I've caught her scent for the past three years, she’s disappeared before I can find her. This year will be different. I made sure of it.

I walk as slowly as my wolf will let me. I want to growl in annoyance. Why is she running from her mate? The Moon Goddess created her for me. She is mine! Pushing down my anger and frustration, I pick up my pace. She will not get away. Not this time.

_ I found the Alpha’s boy. _ Jackson sends to me.  _ He is almost finished registering. _

I’m too close to the shifting rooms to bother with a response. I taste the air and feel a shiver run through my body. She’s closer than she’s ever been before. I round the last corner and my eyes scan the people lining the walls. I curse under my breath. She isn’t here. Where did she go? I take in another deep breath, searching for where she was sitting. I near the row of seats near the door where her scent is strongest. She sat here for a while. I turn to the young woman sitting a few chairs away.

“The woman who was sitting here. Where did she go?” I demand, unintentionally using a hint of my Alpha aura.

She looks up at me with frightened eyes, pointing towards the end of the hall. The only door is the stairwell.  _ Well played, sweet one. Well played _ , I think as I run towards the stairs.

Just as I reach the door, one of the other six mind links me.  _ I have her, first floor, just below the shifting room. _

A smirk forms as I swing the door open and head down the stairs. She’s mine. 

_ Ashton, he’s here, _ I send through mind link, scanning the halls for an escape.

_ They won’t let me leave, they said- _

I don’t wait for him to finish, jumping out of my chair and running the only direction I knew  _ he _ wouldn’t be.  _ He’s here, _ I send to the rest of my pack members present.  _ I need out. Now.  _ I swing the door to the stairwell open and lung up a flight of stairs before spinning on my heel and running back down two flights. That should confuse him just long enough for me to get away.

I burst through the door to the ground floor and am immediately met by two tall wolves, both at least a foot taller than me. They look just as surprised as I am.

“Sorry,” I say as I begin to move around them, but one quickly grabs my wrist. I glare up at him and try to pull away. “Let go.” 

He looks unphased. My blood boils and my glare intensifies. “Let. Go,” I demand, unconsciously using my Alpha voice. His grip loosens for a moment in shock, just enough to let me tear away from him. Before I can take two steps, the other wolf wraps a strong arm around my waist and lifts me off the ground.

“Hey!” I shout, feeling my wolf rising even further. Who do these wolves think they are, manhandling an Alpha? My fangs begin to show as I thrash against him, trying my hardest to escape. They drag me a few feet away from the staircase. One pushes me to my knees as the other zip ties my wrists behind their back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I shout at them, wondering why the few people milling about aren’t doing or saying anything.

“Wait,” the first one says before turning to look towards the stairs. Before I can reply, the stairwell door swings open and the most gorgeous man I have ever seen steps out. His dark brown hair contrasts his emerald green eyes perfectly, his suit accentuates his strong muscles. I feel the wolf inside of me shift restlessly.

_ No… _

He crouches down in front of me, a mix of emotions on his face. “I found you,” he barely whispers, and I can’t tell if he’s stunned or angry or excited. He lifts his hand to touch my cheek but I snap at him. My wolf craves his touch but I can’t give in. He could take everything from me. My title, my friends, my pack, everything.

“Get away from my Alpha!” an angry voice echoes down the hall.

All eyes turn to the owner of the voice: Thomas. He meets my eyes and he knows it’s too late. My mate stands in front of me defensively. “Thomas, I’m surprised to see you again so soon.”

“Mark Belmont,” Thomas nearly growls, “you step away from her or I will have your head.”

I feel like all air has left my lungs. Belmont? My mate is a Belmont? This day literally could not get worse. The Belmont pack was the second largest in North America, known for peacefully taking over surrounding packs through political ties and soft power. Their greed kept most packs as far away as possible.

Mark scoffs at Thomas as his two men let out low growls. “Alpha Northcote,” he draws out a moment of menacing silence. “You shouldn’t be throwing around idle threats like that. Especially not to your fellow Alpha. I may have just taken over my pack a few months ago, but that doesn’t mean you can keep me from what’s mine.”

I was wrong. It could get worse. It just did.

I try to stand but one of the men pushes me back down, eliciting a growl from Thomas and the two other pack members with him.

I clench my fists behind me, the zip tie cutting into my skin. “Let me stand,” I say calmly, my head finally level. There is only one way out of this. Mark nods to his men and they move away from me, allowing me to stand.

“My hands?” I query. They look at me hesitantly, knowing I can break the tie if I want to. I nod towards my hands, raising my eyebrows expectantly. One takes out a pocket knife, but Mark steps between us.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ touch her,” he hisses, snatching the knife. He walks behind me and his breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine. I feel him hesitate before gently holding my wrists as he cuts the zip tie. His hold lingers a moment before he releases me. My skin tingles where he touched me and my wolf can’t help but be excited. That side of me has been waiting for this moment, waiting for my mate.

Everyone stands still, no one sure of what would happen next. Only my pack members know the gravity of the situation. They look to me, waiting for my next move. My eyes hold Thomas’s. He looks lost, helpless.

“Find us a room,” I say flatly.

“But Alpha, I-”

“No, Thomas,” I cut him off. He stares at me, his expression hard, deciding if he is going to listen or continue acting his part. I raise my chin slightly, asking for his challenge. He and the other two immediately bow their heads and one runs off to find a place for me and Mark to talk.

I turn on my heel, surprising my mate. He is looking at me like I have sprouted another head. He opens his mouth to speak but I raise a hand, cutting him off. “Not a word until we are alone.”  _ Alone. _ The word feels bittersweet. My wolf wants to howl in excitement, but my Alpha blood feels too threatened to be able to enjoy it. 

His mouth snaps shut and he blinks in surprise. I walk to stand beside Thomas before turning to the wolves who had apprehended me. “Names.”

They glance from me to my mate, and then back at me. “ _ Names. _ ” I nearly shout, frustrated. If I have to repeat myself one. more. time.

Both wolves immediately bow. “Ray.” “Wesley.”

“Mark.”

My eyes snap to my mate, irritation evident in my face. His name is the sweetest sound I have ever heard, but I believe I told him not to talk. My look silences him, but his amusement exudes from every part of his body, from his posture to his expression. Damn him. Irritating son of a-

“Alpha,” Thomas says softly. “Joel has secured one of the conference rooms.” He puts a gentle hand on my shoulder, carefully turning me away from the other wolves and towards the doom of my pack.

Mark and I sit in silence on opposite sides of the small conference table. Neither of us have spoken. Thomas wanted to stay, but he knew better than to press me while I was in a bad mood. 

I stare at Mark, taking in his features, memorizing them. His arms are crossed and his deep green eyes are narrowed, studying me like I am him. Mark Belmont. My mate. My destined other half. The one the Moon Goddess chose for me, and I for him. My wolf prances happily in the back of my mind but I ignore it. This Alpha has the ability to take my pack away. With very little effort, he can topple everything I've worked so hard to build.

I see the questions floating around in his head, but I have no reason to talk first. I know who he is. I know what his presence brings. I know nothing can be said to change it. There is no way out of this conversation, but I will not give him information he doesn’t ask for.

“What’s your name?” he asks, his deep voice sending chills down my spine. I grit my teeth, willing the effects of the mate bond away.

“Rosalind Northcote.”

I can’t tell if my name or my voice cause his expression to shift. If I have the same effect on him as he has on me, then I know it’s probably a little of both.

Silence envelops the room once more as he chews on my words. Northcote. He knows that name, quite well in fact. But he doesn’t know a Rosalind. No one does. I can practically see him flipping through every genealogy book he can in his head.

“Northcote,” he says slowly. “What is your relation to Alpha Northcote?”

“Thomas?” I offer, one eyebrow raised. My correction seems to confuse him but he nods. “There isn’t one; we aren’t related.”

His eyebrows furrow as the equation in his mind becomes increasingly harder to grasp. He opens his mouth to ask another question but closes it, not sure what he should be asking. I would laugh if these were different circumstances.

“He called you Alpha.”

It wasn’t a question. I didn’t offer a response.

“Twice.”

I stared at him, unresponsive.

“Why?”

There it is. I lean back in my chair and let out an exasperated sigh as if I was bored with the conversation.

“Because I’m the Alpha.”

He scoffs, dismissing the idea. “That’s impossible.”

When I don’t respond, he stares at me a few moments before standing to pace the room. He stops and turns to me several times, trying to find the right words to express what’s in his head. Finally, he sits back down, his expression dark.

“You are the Alpha,” he states simply. “Then who is Thomas?”

“My Beta.”

He jumps to his feet and slams his hands on the table, knocking his chair over in the process. “Dammit, woman, would you just give me a straight answer? Something I can understand?”

“No,” I reply with a smirk. It's my turn to be amused.

He growls in frustration as he begins pacing again, running his fingers through his short brown hair. I can feel my breath catch in my throat at the movement, another shiver caressing my skin. I thank the Moon Goddess he’s too distracted to notice.

“If Thomas is a Northcote, why are you the Alpha?”

“He isn’t a Northcote.”

“Then what’s his name?”

“Thomas Bolton.”

“Bolton?” Mark stops pacing to stare at me, once again trying to place the name. He either places it or decides it’s not important. “Why is Thomas lying about his last name?”

I see he gave up thinking his questions over before asking them. I roll my eyes with an exasperated sigh. “Because I’m female.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” he shouts, “But why the hell is my mate the Alpha of the Northcote pack?”

Anger brings me to my feet, the disrespect pulling me out of my apathy. “Because I’m the only surviving member of the three Alpha bloodlines, dumbass!” I spit back, giving out way too much information than I want to.

We both stand there, anger and frustration consuming both of us. I can feel the tears as they begin to creep into my eyes. I hate this. I hate all of this. I hate being female. I hate having a mate. I hate being forced into this conversation. And most of all, I hate him for giving me no other option. I push down my emotions, my frustrations, and cross my arms to stare at him defiantly.

He begins to shake his head slowly. “No. No, this isn’t happening. You’re lying.”

That’s it. I’m not staying here for this. I turn and walk to the door, reaching for the handle when he pulls me back. I glare at him, daring to meet his gaze. Bad idea.

Seconds seem like minutes as the pull of the mate bond urges me to give in. His hand slowly loosens around my wrist and our expressions soften. The anger slowly dissipates, only to be replaced by the intense feeling of the mate bond calling to us.

“Let me go,” I plead, my voice barely above a whisper.

“No,” he growls, his expression determined.

“Please,” I gasp out, barely keeping my wolf from caving to his sweet scent. 

“No,” he repeats.

“Why not?!” I yell, the only way I am able to get the words out of my mouth.

He slams his palm against the door, a low growl coming from his chest. “Because you’re mine.”

Mark’s words are followed by a deafening silence. I hold his gaze, defiance starting to burn in my blood again.

“No,” I glare.

His eyes turn a shade of dark green.

“What?”

“You heard me,” I challenge. I refuse to repeat myself.

“What makes you think you have a choice?” he sneers.

My Alpha blood shoots to my head and I grab his jaw, my nails digging into his skin. I pull him down to me as I hiss, “Because I’m the Northcote Alpha.” I take a step forward, making him take a step back. “You couldn’t take my pack from me if you tried, you sniveling little  _ pup _ .” Another step. “I raised this pack from the ashes of the bloodiest war in history and you dare to challenge my authority?” I shove him away from me, enjoying his shocked expression. My eyes alight with victory, I back him up a few more steps. The effects of the mate bond lessen with each step I take, my Alpha pride driving it into the ground. “I don’t know who you think you are, but I am not yours, and I would suggest you drop any notion that I ever will be.”

I barely let my words sink in before I leave the conference room, slamming the door behind me.

Like pigeons to seed, I’m immediately surrounded by my pack members. Thomas and Joel begin fussing over me like mother hens.

_ What are we, a flock of birds? Get away from me! _ I shoot over the pack link, shrugging off the hurt expressions and stalking off. I’ll apologize later, but I need to be alone right now.

I reach the elevator and hit the call button, tapping my foot impatiently. A cold nose presses against my ankle and I look down to see Ashton’s wolf looking up at my with a bowed head. My anger and frustration melt as I kneel down, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. “Hey buddy,” I whisper, searching his eyes for answers I know aren’t there.

The elevator dings, signalling it’s arrival. We get on and take it to the top floor. There’s a door to the roof. Restricted access only. I punch in the code and the door buzzes to let us through. A beautiful patio and garden greet us and the fresh air begins to relieve the tension in my body.

That conversation could not have gone worse. Silent tears make tracks down my cheeks as I stare into the sky. It isn’t fair. I’ve worked so hard for what I have. We all have. Thomas, Joel, Ashton, everyone. Coming back after a war like that isn’t easy. Thomas was the Beta for the Moondance pack and Joel the Beta for the Whitenton pack, and neither of them got along for the first two years. There was so much fighting, and bickering, and disagreements, and trial by error, and it took so much patience and time and stubborn strength to pull everyone through.

And it took even more strength to become who we are today. It would have been so easy to become jaded and bitter and cynical after everything that happened. But we didn't, because there were people who needed us.

I look down at Ashton laying at my feet, head between his legs, eyes closed, knowing that all I need is for him to be here. He is a huge part of why Thomas, Joel, and I eventually learned to get along. He was often damage control, especially between his father and I. And when we all started getting along, he challenged us to let go of the past and enjoy the present. He was the best little brother I could have asked for. And now, he’s set to be my Beta in four years when he turns twenty five. I couldn't be prouder of him. 

A yawn escapes my lips, pulling Ashton’s head up. He whines and paws at my foot. I smile at him. He doesn’t even need to use the mind link to tell me what he wants.

_ Alright, Ash, _ I tell him,  _ but just until the meetings start. _ He huffs in approval. Before long, I'm asleep at the patio table, my head resting on my arms, Ashton wrapped around my feet. 

I’m gently shaken awake by a strong hand. I blink against the sunlight until I make out Thomas above me, shielding my face from the light.

“It’s time for the first meeting, Alpha,” he says softly. I yawn and groan as I sit up, giving him a small smile. He offers me a hand and pulls me to my feet.

“Thank you, Thomas,” I tell him, holding his gaze so he knows I don’t just mean it for waking me up. He returns my smile, nodding, before walking inside. I follow him with Ashton at my side. By the time we reach the meeting, my head is held high. If I can face Mark and walk away with unchanged resolve, I can make it through anything. The only thing left to do is attend routine meetings while Thomas handles all of the Alpha duties.

I can feel Mark watching me the moment I walk into the room. His low growl rises over the hum of conversations and the room falls silent. I glare at him, daring him to bring more attention to himself than he already has. His anger is evident, and the other alphas in the room shoot him wary glances.

Thomas takes the head Alpha seat, Joel next to him. Ashton and I stand behind them. I look around the room. The Alphas from the ten largest packs and their Betas lined the table, their Thirds behind them. Mark and his Beta, Jackson I believe he said, sit to the right of Thomas and Joel.

Thomas begins the meetings, hearing from each Alpha about his region, troubles to be aware of, and upcoming opportunities. After thirty minutes, my feet begin to bother me. I hate wearing heels but there are precedents I have to meet. I shift my weight to lessen the pressure and exhale slowly before tuning back into the conversation.

Another twenty minutes pass and my feet are beginning to kill me. At least the meeting is almost over. A low growl silences the room once more. This time I ignore my mate. If he wants to be bothered, he can be bothered alone.

“Yes, Alpha Belmont?” Thomas breaks the silence effortlessly. “Is there a problem with something Alpha Forsyth said?”

Mark glares at Thomas. Without a word, he stalks to Joel, glaring down. “Get up,” he growls menacingly. 

The entire room stiffens and a few make to stand up but Thomas holds his hand up, stopping them.

“Mark Belmont, what do you think you're-”

Before anyone can stop him, Mark grabs Joel by the collar and hoists him out of the chair, roughly throwing him to the wall. The room erupts with growls, each Beta and Third taking defensive positions in front of their Alpha. I stand between Mark and Joel, my eyes burning. How  _ dare _ he touch my Third.

Mark is breathing heavily, his anger stirring his wolf to the point of nearly losing control. He stands over me, his scent enveloping me. I refuse to give in to his intoxicatingly sweet scent.

Pointing to Joel's empty chair, he grinds out, “Sit.”

I can't stop my hand. I slap him. The sound echoes through the room followed by several gasps. All they see is an unranked she-wolf who just slapped the second most powerful Alpha in North America. What I see is an immature pup who threw my Third against the wall, and it doesn't matter the reason, it was uncalled for.

“R-Rosie,” Thomas stutters, trying to grasp the situation.

I can't find the right expletives to scream at my mate so I turn and storm out of the conference room, leaving the entire room speechless.

Who does he think he is, picking up my Third like that? Did he seriously think I'd be okay with that, that I'd listen to him? What makes him think he has the authority to treat one of  _ my  _ pack members that way.

I stop dead in my tracks. No. He won't just get away with this. I won't let him. I spin on my heel and run full speed back to the conference room, bursting through the door. The room is in chaos, but quickly quiets as I approach Mark. I shove him with all my might, pushing him back sever steps. I point an accusing finger at him.

“I don't care who you are, you do not,  _ do not _ , touch. my. pack. I do not care the reason, the circumstance, or if they were asking for it, if I hear even a whisper of you near my pack uninvited, I will claw your throat out. Now sit your ass back down and do  _ not  _ move until Alpha Thomas has given you leave to do so.” I end by pointing to his chair several feet away. The entire room is frozen. “NOW!” I scream, using my Alpha voice.

The entire room stares in shock as Mark begrudgingly makes his way to his chair, sitting down with enough force to nearly break it. I turn to the rest of the room. “Please,” I grind out, my anger barely suppressed, “Take your seats. Alpha Northcote will continue the meeting.” I step back and motion Thomas to his chair. “Alpha,” I bow my head as if in submission.

He clears his throat and takes his seat with a forced polite smile. “Thank you, Rosie.” He looks up at the table of Alphas. “There's nothing quite like the power of a female to bring us Alphas out of irrational arguments.” He lets out a laugh. I can hear it's emptiness, but the other Alphas simply chuckle and nod, the entire ordeal all but forgotten.


	3. Soft Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to wait the full seven days this time before releasing chapter 3 but I couldn't help myself! I'm just so excited to be working on this story again and can't wait for everyone to read it!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! Don't forget to give kudos, subscribe, and bookmark for later!
> 
> Maurlfox

The next two days of meetings run smoothly. I have Ashton by my side at all times, often also accompanied by either Thomas or Joel. Mark watches me closer than a hawk and when he is unable to, his Beta trails me. It's irritating being watched, but they keep their distance physically so I leave them alone.

After nearly three full days of meetings and paperwork, I decide to take everyone to a local cafe just far enough from the convention center to get away from the constant presence of other wolf packs. It is wearing on everyone, especially Thomas. He, like me, is painfully aware of how close Mark watches me and of the threat he poses to the pack.

Thomas, Ashton, Kyle, Macy, and I settle into a large corner booth at the cafe, Joel, his mate, and the rest of my pack members sitting at the two booths next to us. Halfway through the meal, I catch Thomas staring at me.

“What?” I smile happily as I eat another fry. 

_I'm sorry_ , he sends to only me. 

I frown, my food forgotten. _Why? You've not done anything._

_Mark._

I sigh, shaking my head. _He isn't your fault._

Thomas’s frown darkens. _Yes he is. He found you because I didn't realize he was fishing. I should have known better when he asked about who I brought with me. He was looking for you._

“Hey,” I say gently, my expression softening. _There's no way you could have known. He had wolves waiting for me._

His face is a mix of emotions. _I'm supposed to protect you._

I can feel the pain in his words and my heart breaks a little. Ever since my family died, he has been my family. My pack became my family, my safety. _Thomas, you did protect me. I'm still here. I'm still safe._

He just shakes his head, his eyes dropping to his untouched food. My heart drops. I want to comfort him but I know he won't be at ease until we get back to the pack.

Someone clears their throat, pulling my attention back to the group. I raise my eyebrows inquisitively, not knowing who wanted to speak. Everyone looks concerned, and Macy points to the door of the cafe. Jackson. His six foot four frame blocks the door, his arms crossed causing his muscles to show. He looks like mafia.

I roll my eyes and pick up another French fry. “Ignore him,” I tell my pack, urging them to go back to their food.

“Rosalind Northcote, may I have a word?”

One of my hands clenches into a fist while the other slams down on the table. I glare up at my mate’s Beta. All eyes in the cafe turn to look at me, humans included. He meets my gaze, unwavering. Seconds crawl by as the humans slowly go back to their food.

I clench my jaw, making my decision. “Ashton, Thomas, let me out of the booth.”

Both get up quietly, not daring to protest. Thomas watches me, his sad eyes telling my his thoughts. He knows I have to do this. He knows he can't protect his baby Alpha forever. One day, she has to grow up and defend her pack herself. He just wishes today wasn't that day. I squeeze his shoulder, holding his gaze. He looks away and I turn to Jackson.

“Yes?” I say tersely.

He bows his head slightly and opens the door. Of course he wants to talk away from the others. I hear my pack shift in protest but I hold my hand up to stop them. I can take care of myself.

We walk a block away to a coffee specialty store and he offers to purchase something. I decline and he orders a triple shot espresso. He meets my questioning glance with a smile, “Mark is a handful.”

We sit down at a table by the window and I cross my arms, waiting.

“It's your fault, you know,” he comments nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?” I ask, caught off guard.

He smiles, and it oddly seems genuine. “The reason I'm so tired. It's your fault.” I tilt my head to the side, not understanding. He continues. “Mark. He's spent three years trying to track you down to the point of obsession, and now that he has found you, you all but reject him. It's hardly the reward he was expecting.”

A server sets his espresso on the table and he picks it up eagerly, savoring the scent before taking a sip. I watch him carefully. He knows who I am. That much is obvious. Why is he acting like we are discussing the weather? He continues, unperturbed. “You know, you're nothing like I thought you'd be.”

A few moments pass and I realize he's waiting for my response this time. I humor him. “Oh really?”

He smiles and takes another sip of coffee. “But you're everything he needs.”

My face heats up and I look away. I hate being affected by his words but my wolf wants to prance with joy. His Beta approves of me. I can't help but take satisfaction in that. 

We sit in silence for a bit, Jackson sipping his coffee and staring out at the street while I study him. He's nothing like his Alpha. He's cool, calm, collected. He doesn't have to think about what he says before he says it because he already knows what he wants. He is a dangerous wolf.

“The Alpha, huh?” he muses, turning his attention to me. “How did that happen?”

I watch him for a moment, unsure how much of my conversation with Mark had been relayed to him.

“No no, you’re right,” he leans forward and folds his hands on the table. “I shouldn’t ask things I already know. So a better question: Why not Luna?”

I let out a long sigh and uncross my arms. “It’s a long story and we don’t exactly have time,” I tell him, making a point to check my phone. 

“Okay, then why don’t you want to be Mark’s mate?”

I blink at him a few times, amazed at his forwardness. “It’s not Mark,” I say slowly.

“Then any mate,” he adjusts his question without hesitation.” When I don’t reply he continues for me. “Are you scared they will reject you as Alpha and take over your pack?” My expression darkens and I sit back in my chair, my jaw set. “Ah, bingo,” he remarks, finishing his coffee in one gulp. He pushes the cup to the side and leans forward, his eyes piercing.

“Forget you’re the Alpha.”

That came out of nowhere. “What? Why?” I respond before I realize it.

“Forget you’re the Alpha. Not forever, not even for the whole day, just this moment, right here. Responsibilities, gone.” He waves his hand in the air dismissively, “Pack duties, gone. Family and friends, gone.” He points at me, “just you,” himself, “just me,” the table, “here in this moment. Can you do it? Because if you can, I have a very important question for you.” He watches me closely, his tone serious and intense. I don’t know how to respond. I’ve never heard of such a crazy idea. Forget I’m the Alpha? The Alpha is who I am!

“Ask yourself, Luna, what do _you_ want?”

What?

I stare at him, obviously at a loss for words. He stands to leave. “Think about it, and when you’ve decided, talk to Mark.”

Without another word more, he leaves me to my thoughts, a hurricane inside a quiet coffee store.

“Ma’am?”

I look up at the server, startled I didn’t notice her approach.

“Um…” she looks around nervously. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice, the man you were with left a while ago and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. He didn’t do anything, did he?”

By the Goddess, I’ve been sitting here that long? “Oh no,” I say quickly, getting up from the chair. “No, I’m fine. I was just lost in thought. I’m sorry I worried you.” I give her a friendly smile and leave the store, heading back to the cafe where my pack is waiting. Try as I might, I can’t get what Jackson said out of my head.

Forget I’m the Alpha? But… how?

I run a hand through my hair, frustrated. _Forget it. His opinion is none of my concern._

My pack is waiting for my outside of the store, all of them watching me expectantly. I just shake my head, dismissing any questions. “Go get the cars. We can’t miss the closing ceremony.”

The pack is silent during the short drive back to the convention center. They want to help but don’t know how. The entire weekend has been one frustrating conversation after another. I’m drained mentally, emotionally, and physically to the point that my pack members are openly worrying about me. It doesn’t help. It only makes me more frustrated. I can’t be this weak. Not when my pack needs my reassurance the most.

The car comes to a stop. We’re back. I half expect to see Mark or Jackson or some other Belmont pack member waiting for us, but there isn’t. I brush it off. It doesn’t matter. All that matters now is making it through the closing ceremony and getting home to my pack.

Thomas leads everyone to the large auditorium and we settle in the designated Northcote pack section at the front. Macy and Ashton sit on either side of me, Ashton constantly looking around, on alert, and Macy holding my hand.

“It’s going to be okay,” she soothes. I’m glad for her presence, even if it does little to help. She found Kyle as her mate early on and it was like she was born to fall in love with him. I remember watching it happen. I remember wishing the same could happen to me.

“I know,” I say softly, giving her an apologetic smile. “I feel so bad. We rarely get time alone together without Josie nearby and I’ve been so distracted.”

“No, no,” she smiles and strokes my arm. “Don’t say that. I can’t imagine how hard these past few days have been for you. I’m just glad I came. I can’t imagine you going through this without the support of another female.” She glances at Joel’s wife, Hannah, a few feet away. I let out an amused chuckle and we lapse into a comfortable silence. 

Hannah is still new to the pack, only having met Joel a few months ago. She, Macy, and I became quick friends, but there were times like now that she kept her distance, probably not wanting to intrude. I honestly appreciate the room to think and the time alone. Admittedly, as Alpha I am rarely truly alone. I always have at least one wolf near me at all times.

I close my eyes and lean back in the auditorium chair, waiting for the lights to dim, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

At this point in the meetings, all papers have been signed and agreements have been made, the ceremony is just a final promise that the peace pacts will continue.

The announcer takes the stage, introducing Thomas, former Alpha Belmont, and two other Alphas who will be making speeches. Thomas does a quick greeting before passing off the mic. He will come back at the end for a final speech, but joins me on the other side of Ashton in the meantime.

I nearly fall asleep trying to listen to the first two speeches. Macy catches me nodding off and pats my hand reassuringly. _I’ll wake you when Thomas takes the stage._ She reassures. I shake my head and refocus. I need to pay attention. There’s no excuse.

Suddenly, I feel the hairs rise on the back of my neck. Someone is watching me, and I would bet a lot of money I know who. I try to brush it off, but I can’t. I turn to find his gaze. Sure enough, Mark is watching me from his seat, a smug smile on his face. It makes me queasy. Something about his stare is different this time but I can’t place it.

I look away and refocus on the announcer. He is asking Alpha Belmont to take the stage. Mark’s father, the former Alpha, takes the mic and begins his speech.

“This year has been one of the most prosperous for the Belmont pack, and I can only thank our neighboring packs for their continued effort and support. It is an honor, as always, to be at the North American Peace Conference.”

I roll my eyes. What a liar. The convention may uphold overall peace, but there are a lot of disputes that can’t be settled with pen and paper. There are still small scuffles and rogues and power hungry alphas that simply can’t be controlled. Alphas like Alpha Belmont.

“As is customary, I would like to take this moment to officially introduce my son, Mark Belmont. He was given the Alpha position in our pack earlier this year and would like to say a few words on behalf of the pack.”

Mark rises to the stage, smiling at the crowd. I would melt if I wasn’t so determined to not like him.

“Thank you, father,” Mark begins. “First off, I want to say it has been such an honor being here. I remember my first international meeting three years ago, the second year the packs hosted the international meetings. It was there that I got a glimpse of what it truly means to be an Alpha.”

He looks down at me and I glare back. I will not play into his game. He simply smiles. “Rosalind. Would you please come to the stage?”

Macy’s hand tightens around mine as I stare in horror at my mate. What did he just say? He wants me to come on stage? He has got to be kidding.

Jackson steps in front of me, offering me a hand. I glare at him. He knew this was going to happen. He knew and didn’t warn me. No, instead he wasted my time with nonsense.

He leans forward, speaking softly. “Come now, Luna, don’t make a scene.”

My mouth curves in a disgusted frown, but I take his hand and follow him on stage. “Smile,” Jackson directs as he pushes me towards Mark.

I will kill him.

I give the crowd my best fake smile and look to Mark. What is he doing? I can only watch as he takes my hand in his, sparks running up my arm at his touch.

“I would also like to formally introduce my mate, Rosalind of the Northcote pack.”

“What the hell?” I demand quietly the moment we step off stage. No answer. He is still holding my hand firmly and I try to pull away, wanting to get away from the sparks in my hand and the effects of the mate bond. His answer is to tighten his grip and pull me with him. “Let me go back to my seat!” I yell-whisper.

He drags me to where his pack is seated, before turning to me. “This _is_ your seat, _mate_ .” He leans close to me and I stiffen, both in annoyance and nervousness. I can hear a few low growls coming from my pack. “You don't want to make a scene, _Alpha._ Not here.” He pointedly looks around the room before sitting in his own seat, gently pulling me down into the seat beside him. I grip the chair arm with my free hand, glowering.

Thomas takes the stage and begins the closing Alpha address. He spares me glances, careful to keep his concern masked. Several pack members push against my mental barrier trying to talk to me via the pack link, but I shut them out. I want to murder the next person to talk to me. I feel trapped, and it's all _his_ fault. There isn't anything anyone can do without potentially starting a war. This many Alphas in such a small place, it could turn into a bloodbath if anyone gets defensive. Thomas and I practically created this entire event, we can't be the ones to bring it down in a single hotheaded moment.

I glare at the floor, not wanting to see or hear or smell or speak or anything. But most of all, I want my hand back. Since grabbing my hand on stage, Mark has refused to let go. The sparks dancing on my skin from his touch, if I'm honest, feel amazing and I can't stop myself from wishing he would touch me more. It's relaxing and exciting and so many things I don't dare put into words. But I hate it. I have to hate it. I have to. My pack needs me.

Without warning, surprising even myself, I lean forward and sink my teeth into Marks hand. He yelps and pulls away from me like, well, like he's been bitten. Which makes sense because I definitely did just bite him. I fold my hands in my lap, willing the lingering tingles to subside. My lips want to touch his skin again but my eyes throw triumphant daggers at him.

He is looking at me incredulously, glancing at his hand and then back to me. He can't believe I just bit him. _I_ can't believe I just bit him. How old am I? Two? I give him a childish sneer before turning to watch Thomas. Oh Goddess I’m a kid again.

A small chuckle catches my attention. Jackson is giving me a smug smile like he caused this. _“Forget you're the Alpha,”_ his words ring in my head. I tensen and give him a glare. Damn Beta, all in my business and getting in my head. I decide I hate him too. The whole pack is insane.

Who literally hunts their mate and puts them in restraints? Flimsy restraints, but still! And even if Mark wanted to, they all just went along with it? Or was it Jacksons idea? Conniving little…

Applause pulls my attention to Thomas. He apparently finished his speech and the announcer is dismissing everyone. I shoot to my feet, ready to rejoin my pack. Mark catches my waist, his muscled arm holding me fast.

“Nah ah ah,” he admonishes. “Not yet, sweet cheeks.” He pulls me to him, nearly touching as he whispers, “you think you can run that quickly after I announce you as my mate? There are important people here that expect to see us together.”

I growl at him, baring my teeth, fangs showing. The most important people here are me and him, and he knows it. Every other Alpha is ranked below us with smaller packs and weaker fighters. He huffs in amusement and releases my waist, catching my hand before I can try to leave again.

I take a few calming breaths, which isn't hard because the Sparks radiating from his hand on mine calm me down anyway. Despite my power and my packs’ size, he seems confident I won't take anymore risks. Besides, he's right. After my outburst in the meeting room, the Alphas who were present are probably assuming we had a lover’s quarrel, and no gossip is better than an Alpha finding his mate, especially when that meeting doesn't go as planned. I swear old Alphas are worse than females when it comes to gossip.

As expected, several Alphas approach us and shake our hands, congratulating us and giving us knowing smiles. I smile back politely, but they have no idea. Whatever they are assuming is terribly incorrect. By the third Alpha, I realize Mark is better at this than I Apparently I need to work on my social skills. I guess after ten years of letting Thomas working with the Alphas outside the pack, I'm sorely bad at it.

“Thank you, Alpha Forsyth, we appreciate your support. And I do apologize for interrupting the meeting earlier. I'm sure you understand.” Mark shakes the hand of the Alpha whose report our fight had interrupted on the first day, and glances at me, “I do believe my mate has grown tired after three days of meetings, so we must head back. There are a lot of things to do when we get home to the pack.”

My nails dig into Mark’s hand and his grip tightens. It's the only way I can protest, and sure it's probably childish but I've given up being mature with him.

Alpha Forsyth smiles that smile everyone keeps giving us before leaving, his Beta and Third in tow. Mark leans down to me, whispering angrily, “Dammit, Rosie, do you have to do that? You already bit me. Can't we just be civil for one moment?”

I huff and look away, pretending I can't hear him. So long as he keeps talking about taking me to his pack, he can forget civility. I am not going with him. I was quite clear before that this isn't what I want.

He pulls me a step towards him, his free hand gently touching my arm. “Look, I get we have a lot of things to work out but before that this damn ‘peace celebration’ has to end.”

I turn to him, glaring, but quickly pull back when I realize how close his face is. He tries to hide his amusement at my reaction but isn't doing a good job. I grip his hand harder and his sharp intake of air tells me I'm starting to actually hurt his hand, but he doesn't let go. “No,” I counter, “the first step is you getting your hands off me so I can return to my pack and never talk to you again.”

His eyebrows furrow slightly, and I'm taken aback by the hurt I see in his eyes.

“You… You don't want to talk this over?” He asks hesitantly, not sure he understands me.

“No, I don't,” I reply with a small shake of my head.

“But…” He pauses and searches my face, confused. “I thought…” His voice holds betrayal when he finds the right words. “Why haven't you rejected me yet?”


	4. Black and White

My chest constricts as the power of the mate bond hits me at full strength. Reject him? Formally? Forever? “I-i…” I stutter. I hadn’t thought about it, if I'm being honest, and hearing him say it now scares me. I know it’s the bond and that I don’t have a real reason for not wanting to reject him, but it seems to be hitting him as hard as it’s hitting me and I don’t know how to handle that.

His hand slides down my arm and gently holds my other hand too. My knees nearly buckle at how good his touch feels. “I don't want to just watch you leave knowing you never gave us a chance. Not after all this. Not after waiting three years just to meet you.” His voice sounds rough and deeper than before. 

I look down at the ground. My wolf is screaming to fall into his arms and let him take me away. He was waiting for me. I ran from him for three years but that didn’t stop him. He waited. The thought made me want to cry. “There is no ‘us’, Mark,” I choke out.

I hear the breath leave his mouth in disbelief. We stand in silence for a moment, every other wolf in the room forgotten.

“Look at me.”

I shake my head.

“Look me in the eye and say that again.”

My arms go limp, no longer protesting, no longer fighting against his hold. I don’t have the energy or the will to keep doing this with him. I just stare at the ground.

“Don’t do this…”

A tear slides down my cheek and I shake my head again. “I don’t have a choice,” I manage, my voice small and weak. His hands slide out of mine and I know I’ve won. I should feel happy but my heart is breaking. The wolf in me feels like I can’t breathe. I grit my teeth, and clench my fists. I knew the mate bond was strong, but to take both of us from where we were two days ago to where we are now is beyond what I expected.

I straighten my back, looking Mark square in the eye. His face is a mix of so many emotions I can’t place them. I will myself to only show strength and indifference. “This is why I tried to never meet you.”

His expression changes but remains a cloud of different emotions. He searches my eyes before nodding. “Okay,” he sounds defeated, “I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it.” We stand in silence, each staring at the other, neither of us wanting to leave just yet, which is crazy because not even an hour ago I literally bit him to escape his touch.

“Will you at least formally reject me?” he asks.

Pain paints my face and I look at him in horror. I don’t think I can do it. I’ve practiced saying it over and over, knowing that one day I’d have to reject my mate, but the words haven’t entered my mind since meeting him. He sighs, “Then I guess it’s just goodbye.”

He takes a few steps back, eyes on me, before turning and walking off. Jackson follows him closely. I turn to my pack. Ashton and Macy rush over to me, Thomas close behind them.

“Oh my Goddess, Rosie, are you okay?” Macy asks, concern making her voice higher than normal. She cups my cheeks in her palms, bringing my eyes to meet hers. Better than anyone, she knows what I’m thinking. “Oh, honey,” she coos, giving me a big hug. Ashton hovers in concern, and Thomas gives me sad eyes.

I release a heavy sigh, letting my tension drain into the floor. It’s going to be okay. I have Thomas, Ashton, and Macy. They are all I need, and they need me.

We ride back to the hotel in silence, resting for the night before the drive back home in the morning. Everyone bids me goodnight and I disappear into my room.

The door closes and I stare into emptiness, completely disconnecting from the world around me. My mind is fuzzy and my body feels hard as stone. I fall to my knees, vaguely aware of the tears streaming down my face.

Why is this so hard? Two days ago I was determined to never meet my mate and was convinced I’d be better off without him. And then I met Mark, and hot headed and stubborn as he is, I can’t help but feel right when I’m near him.

I fought it every single moment, refusing to feel it, replacing it with anger and frustration, but alone in my room it all comes crashing down on me. I’ve all but rejected my soul mate. I know I have good reasons, but those reasons don’t stop the tears or the shaking that rocks my body.

_ Macy! _ I cry out through the link, begging her to come back.

Minutes pass, or is it seconds? Someone is trying to get in the door to my room, but it’s locked. My body feels like lead, but somehow I manage to stand and open the door. I’m immediately wrapped in Macy’s arms, and I cling to her with my face buried in her shoulder.

I’m vaguely aware of Kyle at my door too, but I don’t care. I can’t stop crying and I don’t know why and all I want is to go to bed, but how do you fall asleep when your body won’t stop shaking?

Macy pulls me to the bed, still holding me. “Shhh shhh shhh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” she whispers softly, trying to comfort me.

“No it’s not!” I sob, pulling back and searching her eyes for something, anything that might help.

“Hey,” she places a hand on my cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth slowly. Her eyes are full of understanding and she gives me a sad smile. “Let’s sit down, you can talk about it if you want.”

I crawl onto the bed, sitting across from her sniffling. I don’t know what to say. What am I even feeling? Why can’t I just be okay with all of this? Why does the mate bond have to be so strong? Why do I want more even when I have so much already? Why can’t I have what everyone else has? Why do I have to pay a higher price for my position? “Why?” I squeak out.

“Why what, sweetie?” Macy asks.

I can’t keep my voice steady as I start crying again. “W-why did this ha-have to happen?” I shake my head, unable to say more.

“Oh Rosie,” she comforts, “I know it’s hard. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

“That’s because y-you’ll never ha-have to,” I manage through my tears. “Y-you have Kyle a-and-and you’ll never, you’ll never have to r-reject him.” I take a shaky, frantic breath, barely able to talk but needing to. “I… Macy, I…” I sniffle and shake my head. “I just rejected my o-own mate!”

My sobs grow harder, stronger, deeper, as I sink into her arms. I don’t know how long she holds me or how long it takes for my wailing to subside. All I know is that her hand stroking my back feels good and her heartbeat slowly lulls me into a calmer headspace. When I’m calm, she stops rubbing my back and just holds me tight.

I know she’s worried, and I don’t want her to be, so I make an awkward attempt at making my breakdown seem less important than she was making it. “I know why I have to do it,” I say slowly, calmly, quietly. “I know I can’t just leave the pack. I made a promise to everyone, and I need to keep it.”

She’s quiet for a minute and I wonder if she was listening to me. After a bit, she asks, “But what about you? What do you want?”

It’s the same question Jackson asked me this morning.  _ “Forget you’re the Alpha,” _ his words echo once more.

“I want to be allowed to love him.” I begin crying again because I know I’ll never get the chance to.

I wake up to Macy beside me. She stayed with me the entire night, making sure I was okay before we both drifted off to sleep. She hadn’t pressed me to talk more after my confession. I assume she knew it wasn’t the right time and honestly it was never going to be.

When I was seventeen, two years after becoming Alpha, I realized for the first time that I wouldn’t be able to have a mate without giving up my position. Thomas, Joel, and I had talked about it in length, eventually deciding that we would assess the situation calmly when it arose and only make a decision after the impact to the pack had been considered. That was eight years ago. A lot changes in eight years.

The first time I nearly met Mark three years ago, I didn’t even tell Thomas and Joel about it. The International Peace Gathering was still a new development and a major shift in pack hierarchy could destroy all our hard work. I was also hoping it was a chance near-encounter and that my mate wouldn’t be at the next gathering. I wasn’t so lucky.

The second near-encounter had me leaving the gathering at the end of the second day claiming I wasn’t feeling well and telling Thomas to bring notes to me at the hotel. On the drive home, I told everyone what really happened, that my mate had been at the gathering and that I wanted to stay away from him.

Thomas looked concerned and Joel simply accepted my choice. They both decided to support me in what I wanted. After all, I am the Alpha.

This year, we had precautions set up. Ashton was assigned as my guard to help me get out of any possible situations. We just never expected to run into Mark so early on in the conference. Fate sure has a funny way of never letting things go the way I plan.

Macy shifts and yawns beside me, rousing me from my thoughts. “Hey,” she whispers, reaching over and putting a comforting hand on my arm. “How are you feeling?”

I don’t answer her. I don’t have the energy to. Instead, I stand up and walk to the bathroom for a shower. Thirty minutes later and we are both downstairs waiting for the rest of the pack so we can leave for home. It’s been an exhausting three days and everyone is more than ready to be home. I can feel the buzz of excitement through the pack link, but my own wolf is sulking.

Macy sits with me on the lobby couch, my head on her shoulder with my eyes closed. I will probably try to sleep the entire ride home. I’m still pretty exhausted from last night. 

A sweet smell waifs around the hotel lobby, and I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I can’t quite place what it’s coming from. Probably some wall air freshener or potpourri. Whatever it is, it’s relaxing.

Soon enough, we are all checked out of our rooms and ready to leave. Finally. Macy and I get up from the couch and head to the lobby exit. The smell from earlier seems to be getting stronger and my wolf perks up a little.  _ Mate, _ the thought runs through the back of my mind. I push it away. Why would Mark be here? He’s probably already headed back to his pack. Just like he should be. Far away from me. The thought causes a dull ache in my chest.

The moment the hotel door opens, the smell intensifies. Before I realize what I’m doing, I rush forward a few feet, looking around frantically. He’s here. I can smell him.

Echoes of ‘Rosie’ and ‘Alpha’ behind me are ignored as my eyes land on what I’m looking for. Mark and Jackson are standing outside the hotel. Mark immediately looks up at me and his face fills with relief. It seems for a moment that no one moves. The next moment I’m surrounded by my pack members. Macy’s hand slips into my own, whether to hold me back or comfort me, I don’t know.

“What do you want, Alpha Belmont?” Thomas challenges, stepping in front of me with his arms crossed. Ashton and Joel stand beside him, also on the defensive.

“I came to see my mate,” Mark responds as if it’s obvious.

“She rejected you,” Thomas says flatly.

“She didn’t,” Mark countered

“She did,” Thomas insists.

Caution hangs in the silence and my hand tightens around Macy’s. He came for me. The wolf in me wants to cry and laugh and scream for joy. I don’t dare move.

“I would like to talk to her,” Mark finally says.

“She doesn’t want to see you,” Ashton speaks up.

Mark’s low growl practically shakes the air.

“And who the hell are you?” the jealousy drips off of Mark’s words.

Ashton holds his head high, taking a step forward, “I’m her Beta and childhood friend.”

Mark looks from Thomas to Ashton and back again. “I see,” he grinds out, still obviously upset about a young male wolf being so close to me. His eyes look to me from where I’m peeking out behind Thomas. I want to look away but I can’t.

“Rosalind,” he begins, taking a step forward. Growls from my pack stop him from coming any closer. “Talk to me.” I don’t reply, not trusting my wolf to make the right decision. I tear my eyes away and stare at the ground. Macy gives my hand a tight squeeze and I’m glad she’s beside me.

“If that’s all you needed, Alpha Belmont,” Thomas says as he turns towards the pack vehicles, “We will be leaving.”

“Let me come with you.”

All eyes focus on Mark. Did I just hear him correctly? He wants to come? With us? With me?

“Let me come with you to the Northcote pack,” Mark repeats. “Just for one week.”

“No.”

Eyes shift to me. I lift my head up and move in front of Thomas, meeting Mark’s green eyes. The pain in them makes me whimper inside.

“At least think about-”

“No,” I repeat, cutting him off.

“Why won’t you at least consider-”

“Because I don’t have to.” I try to exude strength and steeled emotions. His eyes seem to pierce mine, peering into the depths of my soul.

“I think he should come,” a female voice rings from behind me.

Macy? I turn to look at my best friend. But… why? She looks worried, like she isn’t sure of what she’s saying, but her eyes hold determination.

“It’s not uncommon for Alphas to visit other packs,” she continues, “and the Belmont pack is the second largest pack in North America. With Alpha Mark Belmont being new to his position, it’s only natural he’d want to visit the Northcotes.”

I blink at her several times. Is she crazy?

I look around at my pack members.  _ Thomas? _

_ It’s up to you, Alpha. _

_ Joel? _

_ He has every right to visit. _

_ Ashton? _

_ No. _

I stare at Macy for a long hard minute. I turn to Mark and Jackson, shaking my head. “I don’t like visitors so soon after a trip and my pack will be strained to prepare lodging and food for you and your wolves. Maybe in a few months-”

“It’ll be just me,” Mark cuts me off. “Jackson and the others will return to the pack, and I will come with you alone.”

I look to Jackson for confirmation. There’s no way he’d let his Alpha onto Northcote land unaccompanied. “ _ Forget you’re the Alpha,” _ his words haunt me. I shake them off but Jackson is nodding in agreement. I study them both carefully. What are they planning? What could they possibly gain from sending their Alpha into a larger, stronger pack unprotected?  _ “What do you want?”  _ I chew on the inside of my cheek, thinking.

After a few incredibly long seconds, I decide. “Fine, but you’ll ride in the last car with the guards.”

Mark nods in begrudging agreement, but I don’t miss Jackson’s poorly masked smile of victory. I shoot him a glare, but he just smirks with a wink; this was his idea.

I climb into the car without waiting for the rest of my pack. Apparently Ashton decides to ride in the vehicle with Mark to keep an eye on him while Macy takes the seat next to me. She gives me an excited smile, obviously proud of herself. She rarely meddles in political affairs so, admittedly, I am a bit impressed with her myself, though very annoyed at the same time. I try giving her the cold shoulder, but she seems unperturbed. We don’t make it an hour down the road before my head is resting on her shoulder again, her meddling forgiven. I just hope I’ve made the right decision.

By eleven o’clock we are pulling onto pack territory. It's north of the convention center, nestled among the foothills closer to the mountains. Humans tend to prefer flat lands for large cities, so it works to the packs advantage to be in a small valley between the taller foothills before the true mountains begin to the south.

Macy shakes me awake. Sitting up, I sniffle a bit and stretch my arms behind my head using the roof of the car as leverage. My body still feels a bit like lead but I'm definitely more relaxed. Maybe it's because I'm home. Maybe it's because my mate is nearby. Maybe it's both, I just know my wolf is happy.

The small three vehicle caravan drives straight to my house, the Alpha house. It's a large two story, five bedroom, four bathroom, two living room, giant kitchen, mini mansion that I live in by myself. The lawn is well manicured and there's a wrap around porch leading straight to a dock that extends a hundred feet into the lake.

Home.

The cars pull to a stop in my roundabout driveway and I jump out, reaching my front door before anyone else is out of their vehicles. The door closes behind me and I hear the beginnings of a scuffles as Mark tries to follow me. I ignore them, immediately beginning to strip, leaving my clothes in a trail through the house. Each step I take brings me one step closer to the back yard and I can barely contain my wolf.

I open the sliding glass door and immediately shift, my bones making a popping-cracking sound and midnight black hair sprouting from my skin. My paws hit the deck and I'm immediately off running. Mid morning might be my least favorite time to go swimming and it's a bit colder here than it was at the convention center, but I can't keep myself from the water. My paws leave the deck launching me into the murky depths. I kick to the surface and swim back to the dock, doing a partial shift so I can pull myself back up onto the dock. It's definitely not the most graceful or beautiful thing I could do, but I'm going for speed. 

The moment I'm back on the deck I'm on all fours. I throw back my head and let out an excited howl before taking off towards the woods. Howls echo back, my pack acknowledging my return. If I could smile I would. I love this. My paws hit the ground and my legs propel me forward farther and faster than wolves twice my size. I'm not large for a female werewolf. I'm about average size and build. But I’m stronger. I was born to run. I was born to fight. I was born an Alpha.

Water drips off my fur leaving a wet trail behind me. Dirt and leaves stick to my fur, covering my legs up to my chest. Running around the gullies, I keep to the lowest terrain to maximize my speed and distance traveled. I can't help but stop to give another quick howl, challenging Mark to find me. I only have a small amount of time before he realizes this isn't just a game. His first test has started.

It wasn't exactly planned, but I can feel in my bones he will recognize my intent. I can't help but be excited at the idea. It's been a while since I was able to truly challenge someone on a run. And I even gave him an obvious train to follow. How sweet of me.

Leaves rustle violently some distance behind me and I increase my speed. If he doesn't have the stamina, if he can't follow such an obvious trail, he isn't worth my time. However, if I can hear him, he most certainly can hear me. I need more distance. I know this terrain better than he does, it's my game. But if I abruptly change directions he will be able to hear it and compensate.

_ So let's take him to a cliff, _ I think smugly. Off to my left is a small ravine. Right now it's easily jumped over with a single leap. However, in about 500 more meters it becomes wider and steeper. If I make it past the gaping drop to where the ravine begins to close again, I can drive him to the cliff if he corrects his position too soon. My alpha blood pushes faster and faster until I'm moving at my top speed.

Excitement is all I can feel as I draw closer and closer to my crossing point, the sounds of him following me getting more and more distant. My eyes are alight with determination. I have no idea the size or strength of his wolf but I know I'm smaller, thinner, and sleeker. Females always are. We were made for running.

I jump across the now shallow and narrow ravine, easily making it to the other side. I run away from it, still angling towards the pack boundaries. I have another ten minutes I can run in this direction before I should turn around. The patrols won't recognize Marks scent and his visit hasn't been announced, and as much as I'd love to see if he can fight a patrol single handed, I can't put my pack members through the guilt of attacking an approved visiting alpha. 

I stop a moment to listen. I can't hear him. I huff in frustration and howl again, taunting him. If he can't catch up he will not be welcome at the pack, and despite trying my hardest to stay ahead of him, I desperately want him to catch up. The need for him to be strong is built into my very soul. Alpha or not, I refuse to be mated to an average wolf.

The trees become more dense as I travel farther from the pack and deeper into the woods. I begin to hear the rustle of a large wolf drawing closer to me. I push harder, unwilling to let him catch me yet. It's only been twenty minutes. This time, however, he begins to gain on me. The sound of his paws on the forest floor would make my heart race if it wasn't already. The wind shifts and suddenly his scent engulfs me. I quiver and my footing falters.

I jump up, shaking the leaves and dirt from my back. Damn mate bond, interrupting my concentration. I stop to listen, willing the blood pumping in my ears to calm down so I can locate his direction. The moment I find it, I shoot off in the opposite direction. 

The weariness of the past few days starts catching up to me slowing my pace. I push on. If I stop before he catches me, I lose, and the only way this is ending is him catching me or giving up.

The closer he gets, the more I hear just how strong his wolf is. His paws hit the ground firm and heavy and his breathing is just as heavy as my own. I want to look behind me to see just how close he is but I don’t dare risk misstepping. Not at this speed. I could easily break my leg, or worse.

At this point, it’s pretty clear that I can’t outrun him in a straight shot, but I have to try. There isn’t anything but the ups and downs of the foothills for at least a mile. Based on how close he sounds, he’ll catch me before then.

I should be happy he is strong enough and determined enough to catch up to me, but my competitive nature refuses to give in before he has fully caught up. One last burst of speed is all I have left and I push my all into it. As expected, he also increases his speed, but he’s faster than I am. The sound of him running up beside me is too much of a temptation. I can’t not glance at him. In shock, I slide to a halt. I can’t believe my eyes. He slows down and turns back to me, walking up to me slowly. We both breathe heavily, exhausted. His eyes sparkle with the same excitement mine held just seconds ago, while mine show nothing but confusion. Before me is the largest wolf I’ve ever seen, his emerald green eyes the only interruption in his brilliant white coat.


	5. Dead Cat

I’ve never seen a more beautiful wolf. He is the perfect contrast to my pitch black fur and golden eyes. The Moon Goddess sure has an odd sense of fate, and I can’t help but wonder if he was born on a full moon.

Both of us are panting heavily. I yip, pawing the ground and sneezing to show him I accept losing the race and don’t want to challenge him. He watches me for a moment, seeming to think about my offer of truce. I cock my head to the side, my tail wagging lazily. He decides to mimic me, pawing the ground and sneezing, though he doesn’t bark back.

I trot over to him and sniff his paw, slowly beginning to circle him as I take in his amazing scent, memorizing it. He again mirrors my actions, sniffing my neck and running his nose along my back as we circle. I flick my tail and prance away a few steps, looking back at him to see if he will continue to follow. Instead, he lays down, still alert but relaxed. I turn back and approach him, nuzzling his ear gently trying to get him to follow me back to the house. He nips at my neck, gently telling me not yet. I plop to the ground in front of him, wagging my tail and nipping at his jaw.

It feels so natural to communicate as wolves. Even without words, I feel I can understand him better than before. I know it’s partially because of the serenity of the woods and the lack of pressure to assert myself as Alpha in my own packland. It’s also his intoxicating scent pumping dopamine to my brain every time I breath in. It’s as if this moment is how our first meeting should have gone. Calm but excited, challenging but satisfying, not Alpha vs Alpha, just mate with mate.

_ “Forget you’re the Alpha.” _

I bury my nose in my paws, trying to push Jackson’s words out of my head. Such a ridiculous notion. I  _ am _ the Alpha. There is no me apart from Alpha. I belong to my pack, and if Mark can’t accept that then there is no place for him beside me.

He pushes my head gently with his nose, asking what’s wrong. I lick his jaw to tell him it’s nothing. The last thing I want is to let on that I had a conversation with his Beta. I yip and paw at the ground again, shifting my position in front of him. I want to run again, but this time with him, not in front of him.

He slowly stands, shaking dirt and leaf litter off his snow white fur. I jump to my feet and take a few steps towards home, ignoring the dirt. He trots to join me. I turn, ready to head home, but a sharp tug at my back leg causes me to turn around with a yelp of surprise. Did he just bite my leg?

I stare at him, wide eyed and cautious. He moves close, nearly touching me while shifting his weight between his four paws. I shy away, letting out a high pitched grumble of disapproval, but he moves with me, growling and moving to get behind me. My ears flatten instinctively and I nip at his neck, asking him to back off. I don’t like him so close and he’s being a bit too aggressive. It’s almost like he wants to… No no no no no.

I lower my head and bare my teeth, ears flattened. He responds in a similar fashion, standing tall and trying to get me to submit. If I was able to, I would laugh. Submit? Me? This pup has a lot to learn.

He takes a step forward, and for the first time I can feel him attempting to use his alpha aura. At the conference, the use of alpha auras are frowned upon. A little rule Thomas and I made to keep anyone from discovering he is a Beta, not an Alpha. But it also means this is the first time I am experiencing Mark’s aura. He’s one of the most naturally powerful alphas I’ve ever felt. If I hadn’t literally clawed my way to peak Alpha existence, I wouldn’t be able to hold my ground. I can’t help but be impressed.

Relaxing my defensive posture a bit, my own alpha aura begins to seep from every single cell in my body. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to face off another Alpha, and his natural aura might be stronger than mine, but my pack is bigger, and I’ve trained for this! My pack is everything to me, the only part of my family I have left, and no one will take it from me. Not even my own mate.

Time stands still as the forest fills with our auras. Everything is quiet. Not even the wind dares blow and upset the precarious balance that stands before it. Two alpha werewolves, equal in strength, both more than willing to fight for their dominance. The only sound is our breathing.

My golden eyes meet his emerald ones, watching, waiting.

I can feel a growl beginning to grow in my throat. I will not submit.

Instantly, the tension releases.

His aura relaxes, and mine shrinks to match. 

I’m both thrilled and worried. Thrilled because how can I not be? Mark accepting me without submitting means he wants me. My mate wants me! I’m not sure there’s a greater joy in life than that! But worried because how can I not be? I want my mate, and I’m not sure there’s a greater uncertainty than what comes with change.

But what do I want?

He walks to me calmly, lowering his head and gently pressing into my neck. I whine internally. He has to know the effect his scent has on me in close proximity. Before I have time to overthink, I prance around him and bark excitedly. Just like that, we’re off.

The ground flies by as we run, though it’s much slower paced than before. This time we aren’t racing, simply running together. We move back and forth in a natural rhythm of one of up ahead, then beside each other, then the other ahead. I think we both enjoy watching the other run, but neither of us like running behind the other for long, and stealing sideways glances can be dangerous.

It takes a while, but all too soon we reach the edge of the forest by the lake. We both come to a stop, hesitating to leave the trees. Out there lays a whole nother world. A world of Alphas and packs and responsibilities.

Mark takes the first step out. He doesn’t look back to see if I’m following, giving me no choice but to leave the escape of the forest too. I trot to catch up to him and we walk to the house together. The sliding glass door stands open, just how I left it. I enter the house, Mark behind me, both of us pulling to a stop when five people suddenly stand up from my couch. Thomas, Joel, Ashton, Macy, and Kyle were waiting for us. Their faces are a mix of surprise, worry, jealousy, and happiness.

_ Go home, _ I tell them, walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I know they are concerned but they have nothing to worry about. I’m fine, and if I learned nothing else from that race, I now know Mark would never hurt me.

I block out their protests and paw my door closed, glad Macy had the good sense to come upstairs and prop it open for me. I shift back to two legs and quickly run through a shower. Dirt, twigs, leaves, and other forest floor debris wash off my body. I am amazed at just how much dirt I was able to accumulate during our escapade. I smirk to myself. I think it’s a new record.

Once I’m clean, I dry off and pull on some clean clothes: fitted jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top like normal. I blowdry my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail, the long black locks reaching mid-back. I check myself in the mirror, biting my lip as I survey my normal look. Part of me wants to dress cuter, but I honestly don’t know how. Aside from my high-end designer clothes, which I have for formal events only, all of my clothes are jeans, tshirts, and tank tops. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. This is how I always look. If Mark doesn’t like it, he will have to get over it. This is me.

My door opens without warning and I jump, squeaking in surprise. I stare wide-eyed at Mark, my face undoubtedly turning red. He’s wearing nothing but khaki cargo shorts. He steps in and closes the door as the sound of my own heartbeat drums in my ears. What is he doing?

I tear my eyes away from his well defined chest and look up at him. Chills run down my body and I swear I forget how to breathe. His eyes are dark with a hunger I’ve never seen. It scares me and excites me and I want nothing more than to kiss him. The urge surprises me, but I can’t push it down.

“I-i…” I stutter, my words failing me. 

Before I really realize what’s happening, he lifts me off the ground, pushing my back against the wall and wrapping my legs around his waist. His eyes hold mine for a long moment before he leans into my shoulder and breathes in my scent. His lips trace my collarbone and I gasp at how good his touch feels. His heart is racing just as fast as mine and I can’t help but want to touch him. I clench my fists, willing myself to come to my senses, but it’s my senses that are driving me wild. His scent, his touch, his sound, his look, every part of him drawing me in like the dark starlit lake times a thousand.

I had thought that being home would lessen the effects of the mate bond, help keep me focused on my pack and how they need me and why I can’t be with Mark. I was wrong. Here, in the middle of the mountains, with no one close enough to stop us, the bond is even stronger than before.

Mark kisses up my neck and I moan softly. I will myself to tell him no, to say stop, something, anything to get off this path, but I can’t find my voice. His hands slowly push my tank top up just enough to find my skin. My back involuntarily arches at his touch, pushing my chest against his. He grunts, his grip tightening but his kisses stopping. I gasp for air, not realizing I’d been holding my breath.

We stay like that, his face buried in the crook of my neck, my hands on his bare shoulders, his around my waist, our breathing once again the only sound around us.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, still not moving. After a few more moments, he pulls away and sets me down, but hesitates before letting go of my waist and taking a few steps back. Closing his eyes, he runs his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths to calm himself. I sink to the floor, not trusting my legs to hold me.

What. was. that?

I watch Mark as he sits on the side of my bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. His muscled arms and bare chest call to me but I can’t find the energy to move. After several minutes, I will myself to my feet. We can’t just sit here for the rest of our lives.

“Mark,” I call softly, walking to him. His hands tighten to fists, pulling at his hair. “Mark,” I say again, gently placing a hand on his arm. He immediately relaxes, releasing his hair and letting his hands drop to his lap. I run my fingers through his blond locks soothingly, the sensation sending sparks up my arm. He stops me, pulling my hands from his head and gripping them with his own.

“I’ve waited so long for you,” he croaks out. A small pang of guilt constricts my chest. His thumb traces circles on the back of my hand, and for a moment I can’t remember why I ever ran from this man.

As if sensing the break in my resolve, a knock rattles my bedroom door. “Alpha?” Ashton calls, sounding anxious.

“I thought I told you to go home,” I call back, irritated he hadn't listened. Or is it because he interrupted whatever this is?

“I was going to, after taking Alpha Belmont to the guest suite at the main pack house, but he disappeared while changing. I think-”

I swing the door open, effectively cutting him off. “Well you found him,” I say dryly. Ashton's eyes burn with anger at the sight of Mark, shirtless, now standing next to my bed. He undoubtedly can smell whatever pheromones are still floating around the room from… well… that.

“What is he doing in here?” Ashton growls defensively. Without hesitation, I smack the back of his head.

“Manners,” I reprimand. “You do not speak to a visiting alpha like that.” He tries to protest but I raise my hand in a mock slap and his mouth snaps closed. “Better. Now go get the rest of Alpha Belmont's luggage.”

“But-”

“Dammit, Ashton, not today. I'm exhausted and you are seriously not helping. Please be the awesome friend you are and get the hell out of my house so I can sleep.” I gently push him out of the doorway, “Now, go get Mark's luggage and put it in the bedroom at the end of the hall. You know I don't make Alphas stay in the pack house. That would be rude. So shoo!” I close the door in his face and turn back to Mark. “I am so sorry. He knows better he just… he's…” I can't find the words.

“He has feelings for you,” Mark says plainly. I stare at him, mouth hanging open. He sure caught on quick. He cracks a smile, “or didn't you know?”

“No, no, I know,” I say quickly. “I just… I didn't think you'd digest that bit of information so smoothly.”

He shrugs, sitting back down. “Well, you obviously don't feel the same way he does.”

I groan in frustration, throwing a hand in the air before letting it drop back to my side. “I know, it's obvious, right? But he just doesn't get it. I've been trying to discourage him for years.”

Mark chuckles, “Then what should I worry about? My mate has eyes for only me.”

A raise an eyebrow skeptically. “Oh really? And how would you know?”

His smile grows mischievous as he stands and walks to me. He holds my hips, pulling me closer to him and making my cheeks flush. “Because you react to touch like a virgin.”

Embarrassment and jealousy burn through me all at once. I don't know which one to react to. Who has he been touching that he knows how a virgin reacts, and is there really that big of a difference when someone is experienced?

I carefully pull his hands away as if I'm touching something gross and step back, wrinkling my nose in disgust. “And on that lovely note, I have pack business to attend to.” Jealousy it is. He chuckles as I leave the room. “And put some clothes on. This isn't your house!” I yell from down the hall before heading downstairs to my office. Thomas and Joel are waiting for me, falling silent when I walk in.

I would say something about going home to rest and leaving the work until tomorrow, but I'm just as guilty as they are. I briefly glance through the notes from the conference. “Was there anything of immediate importance that I missed on the first day?” I ask absentmindedly.

“It's all there, Alpha,” Joel says. I nod, not looking up. Most of it looks pretty routine. There might be a slight rogue problem to the south but the local packs say they're handling it for now. “We have Alpha Forthyth’s report on the rogue activity in the Catskills?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Where?” I shuffle the papers, looking for the document. Neither respond. I sigh and look up at my Beta and Third, folding my hands in front of me. “What?” I ask tersely.

“Rosie,” Thomas begins slowly. I groan internally. Here it comes. “We agreed to discuss this when the time came.” Okay, not as bad as I thought. I had expected meddling, but I can discuss things.

I fold my hands and bring them to my face, thinking. Mark’s appearance has the ability to change a lot for the pack. Of course Thomas and Joel would be worried. 

“You both seem to have already formed some part of an opinion on the matter,” I say diplomatically. “Why don't you both tell me what's on your mind?”

They glance at each other nervously. “Well,” Thomas says with a big sigh. “Alpha Belmont seems to be a determined, capable Alpha.”

“Why thank you,” Mark chimes in, sticking his head through the door.

I stand to my feet, pissed. “Get your ass out of my office and try that again.” He stares at me for a moment, confused, so I point. “Knock.” He steps out and closes the door, then knocks. “Come in,” I sigh, sitting back down.

This time, he enters slowly. I don’t wait for him to speak. “Thank you for joining us, Alpha Belmont.” He narrows his eyes, not missing my sudden change from angry Alpha mate to polite host. “With such short notice, I was unable to prepare much in terms of a schedule, but I will have Ashton show you to the pack house where I’m sure you both can find something to entertain yourselves while I discuss a few things with my Beta and third.” I motion to the door. “If you’d be so kind as to wait outside my office, I’m sure Ashton will be with you momentarily.”

Mark crosses his arms, “And what if I want to stay for said discussion?”

My eyes glint. “Be careful what you ask for, Alpha Belmont. Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Then I suppose I’ll be a dead cat,” he says without missing a beat.

I crack a smile. That is not the response I was expecting, but definitely something I would have said if I was in his position. “I appreciate the sentiment, but Ashton is already waiting for you.” I motion behind him to a seething Ashton. “You wouldn’t want to keep him waiting any longer.” I can barely keep from laughing as I say the last part. 

I turn to Thomas and Joel, both wolves trying to hide smiles. I shake my head and give an amused huff. “Rude. Where were we?”

Mark seems less than pleased, but he follows Ashton out, closing the door behind him with a thud.

“He does seem capable,” Thomas begins after a few seconds of silence, “but we don't know enough about how he runs his pack. He has been Alpha for less than a year. Sons don't always differ from their fathers in leadership, and we all know how the former Alpha Belmont conducted pack business, but there's very little way to tell how the current Alpha Belmont is.”

“I agree.” I nod to Joel, indicating for him to give input.

“Aside from the obvious changes that would happen if you were to accept him, there's the issue of joining the two packs and dealing with the other Alphas. There wouldn't be a way for you to stay Alpha and be his mate without formally announcing you as the Alpha to other packs.”

“Also,” Thomas cuts in, “I don’t know if it’s the best idea to have him stay here at the Alpha house. I know it’s customary to house visiting Alphas at the Alpha house, but…” He trailed off. Both him and Joel give me a wary look, not sure how to continue.

I look from one to the other, not catching whatever he was implying. “But… what?”

“Well what I believe Thomas is trying to say is…” Joel pauses, his face turning a bit red. “Alpha, we know it’s none of our business what you do in your personal life, and your decisions are your own, and we will respect that, but we are just a little concerned about Alpha Belmont. He is an unknown Alpha and-”

“By the Goddess, will you spit it out already?” I exclaim, exhausted by how long it’s taking him to get to his point.

“The mate bond is incredibly strong, Alpha,” Thomas says evenly, trying to gauge my reaction. “I remember the first time I met Ashton’s mother, it was incomprehensibly strong.”

“For me too,” Joel says quickly. “We all hear about how strong the mate bond is and there really are no words that do it justice. I remember hearing about it from other wolves and I thought they were exaggerating, but in reality, their descriptions fell so far short of the reality it’s staggering.”

“We are just concerned leaving you and Alpha Belmont in the house by yourselves,” Thomas finishes.

Silence overtakes the room as they wait for my response. This is the part I don’t want to talk about. They aren’t wrong. The mate bond is significantly stronger than anything I’d ever felt. My skin remembers every place Mark has touched in the past few days, from his gentle fingers holding my wrist as he cut the zip tie to just minutes ago rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

And sitting here thinking about it all, I realize my lips are burning for his and they have been since I bit him at the conference center. Every moment of the past three days, since the moment I first laid eyes on him, I’ve been impossibly drawn to him. The blood drains from my face at the realization of just how strong the mate bond is. 

Thomas and Joel watch me with increasing concern. I don’t know what to tell them. I hate the mate bond. I hate how much it makes me want Mark. I hate how much control I lose over my own desires. I hate being uncertain of my own choices. I hate all of it.

Yet simultaneously, I want him. I want Mark. I want to study his face and memorize every line. I want to count the hairs on his head. I want to study every line on each of his fingers, down to the base of his palms. I want to stare into his eyes until I’m lost in a world of vibrant green. I want to feel his skin against my own, and not even in a sexual way, just a sensual way. But now that I’m thinking about it, I definitely want him in that way too, and I simply don’t know how to handle the two sides of me.

One is my Alpha wolf, strong, proud, confident, and independent. The other is my female wolf, weak, nervous, unsure, and codependent. I know which one I should choose to listen to. The correct answer is obvious. There’s only one option, and for the sake of my pack, I have to choose it.

But I don’t want to.

At length, I stand from my desk. “I need to think.”

I leave. I walk out the door to the back porch and down the dock to the water. This time, I don’t jump in. I just stare at the sunset clouds reflected in the shifting water. I don’t know what I’m hoping. I don’t know what I’m looking for.

Night settles and as the water darkens, I can’t help myself. The stars reflecting off the dark water call to me. I slip into the water, spreading myself across the surface to drift through the starry waters. The cold seeps into my skin bringing an eerie calm to my mind.

This.

This is what I need.

To be away from everything. Away from pressures, away from decisions, away from expectations, but most importantly, away from the mate bond. 

My mind settles. My body relaxes. My eyes close. The tightness constricting my chest releases and I feel like I can truly breathe for the first time in days.


	6. Warmth of Home

The muffled sound of feet on the deck bring a groan from my lips. Why? Why are they bothering me? I’ve just begun to relax.

My name drifts to me as I float, my ears below the water. The voice sounds familiar, comfortable, but I refuse to open my eyes and see who it is. I want to stay here in my world of cold darkness. I love it here. It’s safe here.

Waves rock my body as whoever it was jumps in the lake near me. I flinch away as droplets spatter my face. I want to be mad but I’m too tired to be anything.

“Just go away,” I mumble weakly. Just leave me alone.

Strong hands grasp my wrist, pulling me towards their owner. Sparks shoot up my arm and my body reacts like a clam shell. I thrash in the water, trying to turn upright. My eyes meet the beautiful green ones staring at me in fright and concern. I can only stare back, my mouth hanging slightly open, silently wondering how I’m ever supposed to turn away from those eyes.

I barely hear the other sets of running feet down the dock. Echos of concern fill the night, but the only voice I hear is Mark’s.

“Are you alright?” he asks gently, still holding my wrist. I don’t respond. “Rosalind?” My eyebrows furrow and I stare at him, confused. I vaguely recognize that’s my full name, but I can’t help but feel he’s talking to someone else. “Here,” he says as he pulls me to him, wrapping a strong muscled arm around my waist. “Let’s get you out of the water.”

He swims us to the ladder at the end of the dock and pushes me into waiting arms. Thomas pulls me up onto the dock and Joel wraps me in a towel. Mark hoists himself up the ladder, my eyes watching his muscles move under his wet, now skin tight shirt and shorts

Oh Moon Goddess, he’s gorgeous... 

Mark crouches on one knee in front of me. “Rosalind,” he puts a hand on my cheek and his skin feels like it’s burning. “What happened? Are you okay?”

What does he mean? Of course I’m okay. I always go for night swims. I look up to Thomas and Joel, hoping they’d help him understand, but they are looking at me with just as much concern. What’s wrong with everyone?

“I… I’m fine… I was just going for a swim…” I say weakly, my voice trailing off. 

“Rosie…” Thomas says, kneeling down as well, “You’ve been out here for hours.”

Hours? That can’t be right.

“We told Mark that you normally go swimming, but… we waited a long time without a sound from you…” Thomas trailed off, not knowing what to say.

What? How long had I been floating for?

I look from Thomas to Joel to Mark. Had I really been floating in the water for that long? It felt like mere seconds.

“I’m taking you inside. You need to warm up,” Mark says, moving to pick me up.

I push him away, protesting. “I can walk on my own,” I groan. I don’t need to be carried. That’s ridiculous. Thomas helps me to my feet, but before I can take a step black dots fill my vision. Mark catches me before I can fall, hoisting me up as he walks toward the house.

“She’s hypothermic,” he calls to the others, cursing under his breath. He carries me to the house, everyone else following behind him. Ashton meets us at the back door with more towels before running to the kitchen to heat up water. Mark takes me to my room and sets me in the empty bathtub.

“Dear god, you’re blue,” he whispers while looking me up and down. It’s like he’s deciding what to do. But why though? Why am I in the bathtub when there’s no water? Why does he think I’m cold? I’m not even shaking.

He stands and rushes into my room, rummaging through my dresser. What’s he looking for? Clothes? But I already have clothes. I’m wearing th- oh, they’re wet. Why are they wet? Did I go swimming?

“Rosalind,” Mark returns and I look up at him groggily.

“I’m tired…” I mumble.

“No no no,” he strokes my hair and I lean into his hand. So warm… “No, Rosalind, look at me. Look at me!”

I open my eyes but there are two of him. I giggle a little. Two Marks. I wish he would always stay this way. He says something but I don’t really hear him. I think I giggle again, but I’m not really sure.

Something warm is pressed against me. I’m not sure what but it feels nice. I’m so cold. How did I get so cold? I groan and try to open my eyes, my head loling against the soft warmth it’s laid against.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” the deepest, sweetest voice I’ve ever heard mumbles to me softly, warm breath tickling my ear. I groan again, shifting as I try to look around.

“Alpha,” a different voice calls, concerned. It’s starting to annoy me. Why does everyone sound so concerned?

“It’s okay, Thomas, I’ve got her,” the sweet voice says again. I’m shifted to the side as the warmth under me moves.

“No, come back,” I mumble.

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

I grimace and look up, seeing the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. “Who are you?” I ask slowly.

Green Eyes chuckles slightly, stroking my cheek. “Worry about that later.” I stare at him, debating if I should worry about it now or do what he says. I settle on doing what he says, cuddling back into his chest. 

“You’re warm,” I tell him. 

He chuckles again, wrapping me in strong arms. “And you’re cold,” he whispers.

“Am I?” I think for a second. “I guess I am.” I pull myself closer to him, trying to steal as much warmth as possible. He, too, holds me tighter. I don’t know who he is or where he came from, but I hope he never leaves. Something about him feels like home.

But I’m cold. Why am I so cold? Why am I shaking uncontrollably. Warmth is all around me, and I don’t know why I’m so impossibly cold.

A familiar voice pulls me to reality. “Rosalind, I need you to look at me. Rosalind!” I look up into Mark’s green eyes. Ah. Mark. That's right, he's here. But why am I under a blanket sitting in his lap on the couch? I try to get up but he pulls me back.

“Not yet, sweet cakes, you're still too cold,” he explains.

I push against him again, and this time he lets me. “No, I'm fine,” I say, but I continue shaking. “Where's Thomas?” I ask, closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the couch.

“I'm here.”

I turn and look at the kitchen behind me. Thomas is pulling water bottles out of the microwave. He walks to me and holds one out. “Here, put one under each arm and one between your legs.” I hesitate, but he pushes the bottle towards me so I do as he says. Both Thomas and Mark stare at me with concerned expressions. 

My head is beginning to pound, and the entire situation is starting to feel familiar. I run through the day’s events in my head. Hotel, Mark, drive home, the chase, the… after the chase, the meeting, the lake, the… Oh.

I groan and reach for the other water bottle Thomas is offering me. “Did I do it again?” I ask hesitantly. He avoids my gaze and heads back towards the microwave for more water bottles. 

“Again?” Mark looks even more concerned than he was before. “This is a normal thing for you?” he nearly shouts. He goes to get up from the couch, presumably to bite Thomas’s head off for allowing this to happen more than once, but I catch his hand and pull him back.

“Once. This has only ever happened one other time.” I take a deep breath as a settle into the couch. “But trust me, it’s a very memorable feeling.”

Mark sputters, not sure what to say. He settles on staring at me, dumbfounded. I stare back, looking as innocent as possible. Thomas brings me more water bottles.

After a while, I look away, unable to continue looking at his color-of-life-itself eyes without losing myself. “We should go to bed. I’m sure it’s late,” I mumble under my breath, standing up. He reaches out to steady me, probably still concerned I’m going to fall over. I hold up a hand to stop him. “I… no. Just… no,” I tell him, shaking my head.

He frowns, his concern turning to mild frustration. He doesn’t say anything, but he does follow me up the stairs. I reach my room and turn to face him. “What I remember is pretty fuzzy, but you’re the one who pulled me out of the water, right?”

Silence.

“I want to say thank you,” I continue. He still doesn’t speak. After several more seconds, I give up. “Well, goodnight then.”

Neither of us move.

I can feel the tension rising between us. It’s not like the tension in the woods. It’s more like… what happened earlier. The lure of the mate bond. Judging by the look he’s giving me, he can feel it too. He steps towards me, and this time I don’t step away. Looking up at him, we’re almost touching. He’s so close his scent is nearly overwhelming me.

My breath catches in my throat as his fingers caress my neck, his other hand pulling my hips towards his. His lips gently press against my forehead, soft and tender. He pulls back just enough for me to see his eyes clearly. The desire in them is unmistakable. He wants me. Oh Moon Goddess he wants me. It feels like the blood drains from my body, but I know my face is red. I swallow hard, trying to pull myself together.

His gaze shifts from my eyes to my lips as he leans closer. Oh Moon Goddess...

“I can’t,” I whisper, looking down and pulling away just enough to avoid his kiss.

Surprisingly, his grip on me tightens and we stand just as we are for several long seconds. I can’t tell what he is thinking, and I pray my resolve holds. His breath tickles my lips as neither of us can decide to pull away. The wolf in me wants this so badly. My hands clench as the feelings in my chest grow. I need him. I want him. I most certainly can’t have him.

“I can’t,” I repeat, breathless.

This seems to work as his grip loosens, and he takes a step back. His eyes are closed, his brow is furrowed, and I can tell his jaw is clenched. “Fine, go,” he says firmly, his voice deep and strained. 

I hesitate only a moment before opening my bedroom door and shutting it quickly behind me. Sinking to the floor, I gasp for breath. I start shaking again, this time not from the cold. I want to cry and laugh and scream and feel his skin against mine just one more time before I go insane from the distance between us.

The door behind me rattles as Mark slams the guest bedroom door. I can hear him pacing back and forth. Hurriedly, I get up to find my phone, holding down speed dial for Thomas. He picks up in a single ring.

“Rosie, what’s wrong. Are you okay?” he demands.

“Y-yeah,” I croak out. “Are you still downstairs?”

“Yes. I was just about to leave.”

“Don’t.”

He doesn’t speak for a moment.

“Rosie…” He sounds so sorry and so caring and so kind all at once. Without me even telling him, he knows.

“I…” I begin, but stop. What can I even say? He had warned me. Him and Joel both had warned me. Dear Goddess, why! Why did she have to make the bond so powerful? It’s like my brain can’t even function correctly! “I don’t think I’ll be able to mind link you if I need you,” I say simply.

“I’ll be downstairs the entire night,” he assures me.

“Thank you,” I whisper. I sink to my bed and end the call. I hate this. More than anything, I just want it to end.

I’m greeted by the early cool air as morning sunlight streams through my windows. I groan and roll over. Somehow it feels like a brick has been dropped on my head. I’m having a hard time remembering what happened, though whatever it was, I wish it would go away. I’ve had a long enough week with the conference and Mark and--oh my Goddess, Mark!

I jump out of bed, ignoring my throbbing head and heavy limbs. It’s all coming back to me as I quickly brush my teeth. Mark is here. He stayed the night at my house. He might already be awake even. And last night I managed to make a fool of myself by getting hypothermia.

Quickly changing into decent clothes, I look myself over in the mirror to make sure everything is in place. I sigh. The feeling that I’m waiting for the next bad thing to happen won’t go away. After meeting Mark at the conference, one bad thing after another has happened. It’s been stressful, tense, and full of disagreements. I need a break…

Voices drift to me from the kitchen as I head downstairs. I can clearly hear the alluring voice of my mate, and the other one sounds like Thomas. Though I suppose it could be Ashton. They do sound similar, after all. They both hear me coming and quiet just before I emerge from the doorway. Sure enough, Mark is sitting at the breakfast bar as Thomas is diligently making food.

“Good morning, Rosie,” Thomas chirps. Mark watches me without saying a word. Ignoring him, I walk over to Thomas.

“Well that looks good! Thank you so much for making it. I’m exhausted!” I thank him as I pull three plates from the cabinet. Thomas smiles and takes the plates from me, motioning for me to take a seat too. I roll my eyes but do so. I appreciate his help, especially considering my headache.

Ignoring Mark’s gaze, I sit down a seat away from him. A few seconds later, Thomas places a full plate of food in front of me. He takes the opportunity to ask, “Are you feeling better?”

“Good as new!” I try to assure him, but he’s already reaching for the medicine cabinet. He sets painkillers and a glass of water in front of me.

“Don’t lie.”

I open my mouth to protest but he has already turned back to the food on the stove. In a few moments, he has filled plates for Mark and himself, but he doesn’t join us at the bar. Instead, he stands across from us as he eats. A minute or two passes before I decide to break the silence.

“So what were you two talking about?” I dare to ask.

“Just comparing pack histories.” Thomas nonchalantly shrugs, popping a sausage link in his mouth. “The history of the Belmont family is rather interesting, if I do say so myself.”

This brings a chuckle from Mark. “I’m not sure ‘interesting’ is the word I’d use, but I can’t really argue.” He looks at me, giving a pointed nod towards Thomas. “He thought maybe I’d understand you a bit better if I understood why and how you became and stayed Alpha of the pack.”

“Oh did he now?” I give Thomas a strained smile. Now  _ he’s _ meddling?

“He did, and I must say I am very impressed. If even half of what he’s told me is true, you’re a more formidable alpha than the majority of alphas I’ve ever met.” He watches for my reaction, but I just sigh and turn back to my plate. His words sound genuine enough I’m tempted to believe him.

“Running a pack is never easy, Alpha Belmont. I’m sure you know, and if you don’t, you will soon,” I comment, subtly reminding him I’ve been alpha of my pack a lot longer than he has been of his.

The air seems to tense for a single moment before returning to its normal state. Mark definitely didn’t miss my use of his title, and it’s even more obvious that he disapproves. Whatever Thomas told him this morning seems to have given him a bit of patience, though, because he chooses to ignore it. 

Instead, he decides to pick on my social skills. With a smug smile, he muses, “The paperwork alone is just so difficult, I wouldn’t be surprised if you rarely get out of the office to interact with real people. Especially being an only child. I assume you’re an only child?” He mock looks around the kitchen and living room area before turning to me with raised, inquiring, eyebrows.

I narrow my eyes, unamused. “Yes, an only child.”

Mark turned back to his breakfast, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I’m sure Thomas is very helpful then, dealing with all the other alphas for you.”

A small pinching irritation makes its way up my back as I look at him, murderous sparks lighting my eyes. I’m not sure if he see’s the subtle shift in my expression as an idea comes to me. “You’re absolutely right,” I begin, doing my best to sound completely sincere. “Thomas does a lot for me, and there’s no way I could be alpha without him.” Both men are now eyeing me with caution, Thomas because he knows I’m perfectly capable no matter who is my Beta, and Mark because he can probably sense it’s a trap. It’s definitely a trap. “Thomas taking care of so many alpha duties for me gives me more time to spend with my friends. A girl’s gotta have her friends, you know.” Mark seems to be relaxing, but Thomas’s face is growing increasingly concerned. I shift my gaze upwards and give a dreamy smile. “I couldn’t even imagine my life without Ashton. He’s basically my whole worl-”

Mark’s growl practically shakes the house and suddenly he isn’t sitting. He looms over me, firey rage burning in his eyes. I smirk up at him, challenging confidence radiating from my entire being. Thomas is backed up against the wall, not wanting to be anywhere near Mark but also refusing to leave me.

“Is there a problem, Alpha Belmont?” I ask with as much innocence as I can muster. His jaw is clenched so tightly he can’t speak, though even if he could, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have anything to say. He started this. It’s not my fault I’m better at it than he is.

Neither one of us was built for backing down, so we both stare at each other as if frozen in time waiting for the other to break first. My mock innocent expression relaxes as his anger seems to dissipate. He reaches up and brushes my jaw with his knuckles. I tense with a sudden intake of breath and his smirk returns.

“I think,” he begins as he leans closer, “you’ve been alone in your own little world for far too long. Maybe you need a slightly different orbit.”

My eyes flicker to Thomas then back to Mark, and I give my mate a strained smile as I push him away. He looks beyond amused, but there’s nothing I can think of to say or do to wipe that smug expression off his face. I settle for slowly picking up the last of my breakfast on a fork and slipping it in my mouth. Both men watch me in silence as I stand up and lean towards Mark, my food now gone.

“Be careful in your exploring, Alpha Belmont. I hear some planets can be quite toxic,” I state as matter-of-factly as I can before heading down the hall to my office.


	7. Less Than Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mark has to spend an entire day doing nothing, courtesy of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I know you guys don't hear from me a lot, and I apologize about that. This chapter was a bit difficult to write while being a little treat for myself at the same time.
> 
> I got to explore Mark's character a lot more, and give you guys a sneak peak into what that maniac is thinking. He isn't really supposed to come across as a 'good guy,' but try to keep in mind that everything is based on perspective. Rosie's side of the story is only part of a much bigger picture, and so far she's painted Mark in a rather unsavory light. I want to bring a little more balance to the equation here, so I hope you enjoy this chapter from Mark's perspective. 
> 
> If you like hearing from him from time to time, let me know in the comments! Rosie *is* the main character so most chapters will be in her perspective, but I feel the need to add some of Mark too. He is, after all, the second most important character in the story. That and I like writing him. I can't let all of his and Jackson's conversations stay secret, now can I?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Maurl

I watch Rosalind leave the kitchen, my half-smile only growing bigger. She is the epitome of adorable. Watching her trying to navigate my advances is priceless on its own, but seeing her jab back is what really has me going. The longer I am around her, the more I understand why the Moon Goddess paired us. I had always imagined a submissive mate, one that would defer to my authority and serve the pack, leading only when necessary. Rosie, I now know, would never bend to those expectations. She is the strongest female I’ve ever met and could hands down win a duel with most of the Alpha’s at the conference. Possibly even all of them.

Thomas clears his throat, successfully catching my attention. “Are you finished, Alpha Belmont?” he politely inquires.

I glance down at my half-eaten meal, debating how quickly I want to disturb my beloved’s peace. With a nigh forlorn glance in the direction Rosalind disappeared, I shake my head. “Not quite. I’d hate to end our conversation where we left off.”

He sighs as his shoulders droop. “I’ve really probably said more than I should already.”

“Oh come on!” I roll my eyes. “All you’ve really told me is that she’s a stubborn bull-headed alpha who won’t even consider accepting me as her mate unless I can guarantee her position while simultaneously not announcing to the world that she’s the actual Alpha of the Northcote pack!”

Thomas hesitates a moment before beginning to clean the kitchen, leaving me in deafening silence as I fume. I can tell he’s measuring his words. With an Alpha across from him and his own Alpha awake and down the hall, he seems to be significantly more cautious than a few minutes ago. I watch him with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what he’s so concerned about. Is Rosalind truly that terrifying?

After what seems like forever, he sets down the dish rag and turns to me. I raise my eyebrows expectantly, my impatience wearing thin.

He holds up a hand, almost as if to stop me before I comment. “I understand the position you’ve been put in is not normal,” he begins. “Rosie is… not normal. Her happiness has been the success of a flourishing pack for as long as I’ve known her. She has never once expressed a desire for a mate, and if she had, my son--”

I don’t even realize I’m growling until Thomas takes a step back, unsure of what to do. I take a deep, calming, strained breath and unclench my hands as I nod for him to continue. My lips twitch as I try to smile instead of grimace.

“I feel I should assure you, Alpha Belmont…” he says slowly, “Rosie has never had, nor will she ever have, intentions towards my son. He knows this.” He gives a short, humorless laugh as he pours himself a glass of water. “Hell, the whole pack knows it. He’s not been subtle about his affections for her, but she’s been equally blunt about her disinterest.”

He’s watching me to gauge my reaction, but what he says makes me neither happy nor unhappy. Instead, I feel apprehensive of what he’s going to say next. Does he mean to imply that Rosalind’s disinterest will extend to me as well? When he doesn’t continue, I pry a little deeper. “And you wish she would have accepted your son before meeting me?”

Thomas nearly chokes on his water, setting the glass down on the counter a bit harder than he probably should have. “No, of course not! Ashton is a foolish idiot for even daring to wish for Rosalind’s affections. He’s a Beta at best and no amount of pining will change the fact that they’d make a terrible couple.” He shakes his head, his exasperation with his son leaking through his tone. “I mean no disrespect, Alpha Belmont, but I wish for much more than my son being the Alpha’s male bitch, which is all he’d amount to with someone as strong as Rosie.  _ If  _ she does decide she wants a partner, and I do say ‘if’ mind you, it would have to be someone like you.” 

“So you approve of our pairing, then?” I ask, surprised but airing on pleased.

“No, I can’t say I do,” he frowns, meeting my eyes for perhaps the first time the entire conversation. “I neither approve nor disapprove of the Moon Goddess’ decision. This is Rosie’s choice alone, and when she has decided, I will support her and her alone.”

His gaze does not waver as I study his eyes. He seems to be a man of conviction. The level of confidence he has in his Alpha is rarely seen in a Beta. Not even Jackson would follow me so blindly. “What is it that has you so tied to her?” I ask, continuing to hold his gaze. Several seconds pass before he breaks eye contact to take another sip of water from his nearly forgotten glass.

“I hope you find out. I truly do. Rosie is…” he trails off, not seeming to know how to put what he wants to say into words. “I hope you get to see it, Alpha Belmont. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I do believe Joel just arrived and that means it’s time for work. I’ve arranged for a tour of the town later this afternoon, and there’s plenty to do in the meantime. It will probably come as no surprise to you that Ashton requested to be your personal guard while you are here, but I did arrange for Macy to accompany you as well. You met her at the conference before, I believe.”

“Ah, yes, the wonderful dame who so boldly defended the logicality of me visiting the Northcote pack,” I recall, turning in my chair as he goes to leave the kitchen.

“I do apologize for not having a more… complete schedule for today,” he offers as a final thought to our conversation.

I wave him off, turning back to my now very cold breakfast. I sigh. Something tells me Rosalind is going to do her best to avoid me, so it will be up to me to make sure we have a few encounters. I clench my left hand, staring down at where she bit me only a day before. I swear I can still feel the lingering tingles from her lips. A shiver runs down my spine as I remember the moment we had after the run, the way my lips traced her skin, her fingers running through my hair… I’ve never wanted something so badly in my life. Doesn’t she feel it too? Does she not crave me the way I crave her?

Frustration makes its way out in a cry halfway between yell and growl. I can’t help but stand up and pace the kitchen, my anger threatening to boil over. I can meter my reactions when I need to be diplomatic, but Rosalind is a different story. Being around her feels like losing control. No, not losing control… it feels like not needing control. I’ve known her for less than a week and already I would go to war for her. She would only need to give the word, and my every choice would be hers to command. At the same time, I even hear  _ mention _ of that whelp Ashton and I feel like ripping his throat out for daring to breathe the same air as my mate.

The buzzing of my phone pulls me back to the present moment. Jackson. I sigh. He’s both the last person I want to talk to and exactly who I need to speak with. I take a calming breath before answering.

“Yes?”

“Hey boss, you got a minute?” he chirps. At least he’s got the decency to ask first.

“Yeah, all morning in fact.” I’m sure he can hear the annoyance in my tone, but he decides to ignore it.

“I’m sorry for calling so early in the morning, but I think we may have a bigger problem than originally anticipated,” he says, sounding very apprehensive.

I pop my neck in a meaningless attempt to release my growing irritation. He couldn’t have called with good news? “What did the old man do this time?”

“Alpha Forsyth and several of his officers will be arriving tomorrow. Apparently it’s an unofficial visit between old friends.”

“Unofficial visit, my ass!” I burst, nearly slamming my fist into a wall before remembering this isn’t my house. Moon Goddess, that wouldn’t go over well with Rosalind. I settle for running my hand through my hair. 

“I know, I know, calm down. We’ve got everything handled for now. I’ll use your absence as an excuse to keep a close watch,” he tries to assure me, but I’m not having the best morning.

“A ‘close watch’? In what world has a ‘close watch’ ever stopped my father?” I scream-whisper into the receiver, doing my best to stay quiet despite my rage.

Jackson waits several seconds before answering me. “What else would you have me do?” His question is honest and true, without a hint of snide intent. That’s one of the many things I like about my Beta; he knows when he can be my friend and when he needs to be my subordinate. 

“That bastard…” is all I can manage. My mind begins running through possible scenarios, solutions, snags, and schemes that might be brewing. I try to remember everything Alpha Forsyth said at the convention, but all I can recall is my irritation at Rosalind standing in the corner in silent pain as her Beta and Third sat comfortably in their chairs. I still can’t quite put my finger on why that made me so mad, but damn was it an all-consuming rage.

I shake my head to clear my mind. Any issues with my mate can wait. I’ve finally found her. She’s just down the hall. She isn’t going anywhere. My father has to be my main concern. Jackson is waiting patiently for my decision.

“I need to be there,” I say with finality.

“Mark, no. What you’re doing is very important for the future of the pa--”

“And what if there is no future pack, Jackson? What then?”

“... you’re blowing things out of proportion.”

“Then why did you call me?” I demand, thoroughly done with the entire conversation.

“I…” he hesitates, “You needed to know what was going on. Would you have been less mad if I’d told you after the fact?”

I curse under my breath. He’s right. Of course he’s right. He’s always right. This is why he’s my Beta. “You would have me stay here? Leave you to contend with two alphas alone?”

“Our best bet is for you to bring Miss Northcote back with you,” he reminds me. “Having a Luna will not only strengthen the pack, but your position as Alpha as well.”

I sigh, casting a tired glance down the hall. “Yeah, well, that’s going to be significantly more difficult than we originally planned.”

His confusion shows in his tone. “What’s wrong? Is she still resisting the mate bond?”

I scoff, “That’s not even the half of it!” Realizing I spoke a bit too loud, I lower my voice again. “Jackson… her Alpha aura is just as strong as my own.”

Realization seems to dawn on him as he whispers, “she won’t submit…”

“She won’t,” I confirm. “I don’t know if I can win her over in time. I thought I had at least a week, but less than two days…” My mind searches through every interaction I’ve had with Rosalind for any hint that she would possibly consider accepting me as her mate and I come up empty.

“You have to trust the Moon Goddess,” he urges me. “She didn’t bring you two together at this precise moment just to throw it all away. We have to believe in the bond.”

“The bond is strong,” I admit. “Stronger than anything I’ve ever felt, and every time I touch her I…” my voice catches in my throat, whether from anger or frustration or pure desire I don’t know. I close my eyes and swallow hard, trying to pull my mind out of the fog that she drags me into. “I’m not sure she feels the bond as strongly as I do. She feels it. I know she does because there’s no way someone as strong and beautiful as her would possibly be swayed by the childish drivel I’ve caught myself spewing.” I practically spit out the last part, vaguely disgusted by my senseless quips over breakfast this morning. Jackson attempts to hide his amusement, quite unsuccessfully, as he fails to stop himself from chuckling. I run a hand over my face. “What am I going to do?”

“Every bond is different. Find what makes yours’ unique,” he offers with little confidence.

I let out a loud sigh, sarcasm dripping from my voice. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Call me if things get out of hand. I’ll be on the first flight back.”

“Don’t worry about things here. Focus on Miss Northcote.” He sounds resolute, which brings me some peace of mind as I end the call. Until I hear from him, I will focus on Rosalind. She is the key to all of this working.

I wait another twenty minutes before Ashton shows up. He looks about as happy to see me as I am to see him, causing a smug grin to light my face. “So!” I begin, making my tone and body language overly friendly just to get on his nerves, “What does my mate have planned for me today?”

He attempts to smile back but it kind of dies on his lips. “Rosie asked that I take you on the traditional tour of the town.” He motions for me to follow him to the front of the house as he drones on in what I can only assume is a practiced speech. “Because Northcote is such a large pack, we moved away from most human civilization. Rosie, Joel, and my dad agreed it would be safest that way.”

I begrudgingly follow him out the front door and to the car waiting for us. As much as I don’t want to listen to this little pup give his primed and polished speech, I should probably pay attention, and not just because I’m an Alpha. I might be able to learn a few things about Rosalind along the way.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon passes harmlessly, and fruitlessly. This Ashton character won’t let a single personal detail about anyone in the entire pack slip, especially information about Rosalind. He won’t even speak about her! My amusement at his discomfort has long since faded, and I can tell he feels like he’s been forced into this. At some point I asked him why he volunteered, and the subsequent stink face he gave me nearly sent me into a laughing fit.

He’s so pitiful. I’d feel bad, but according to all parties involved, it’s his own fault. I can’t say I blame him, though. Rosalind is… something else. She’s by far the most gorgeous wolf I’ve laid eyes on, and her spunk is endearing. It’s mildly frustrating that I can only imagine her as a child, but I push down the embers of jealously towards Ashton burning in the pit of my stomach. I can win her over. I know I can. I just need more time!

The Macy girl Thomas mentioned had joined us for lunch, but she too had been quite tight-lipped about any possible personal information. She was kind enough, but had seemed more than nervous to be eating with an Alpha other than her own. Can’t say I blame her. She’s just a run of the mill bitch, doing what she’s told for the betterment of her pack. After her outburst at the hotel, I was hoping for a bit more. Disappointing.

We finally arrive back at the house, and I’m pleasantly surprised to find Thomas and my beloved chatting in the living room. I give the most disarming smile I can. Rosalind gives me a long, hard look.

“Are you finished with work for the day?” I ask, being as friendly and nonchalant as I can.

Her eyes narrow like she can’t quite figure out what to do with me. She stands, opens the sliding glass door, and steps outside, all without a word. She looks back to me, sighing before sliding it shut and down the wooden planks.

I clench my fist and firm my jaw, trying to convince myself she didn’t just ignore me. The faintest of growls rumbles in my chest. How. Dare. She. That rude little--no. No. I promised Jackson I’d give this my all. I can’t let her get to me. I have to be… patient. The word alone makes me want to tear someone to pieces. Anyone. But this isn’t home, I have to remind myself. Behave.

“Alpha Belmont,” Thomas approaches, giving me a hospitable smile. “I was just about to prepare dinner. Could I invite you for a glass of whisky beforehand?”

I can tell he’s trying to smooth over my obvious annoyance. Unfortunately, the only thing that could make this better is the one thing I can’t have. Rosalind. But I’ll be damned if I don’t even try.

Brushing past him, I slide the door open and step outside before turning around, quite like my mate had just done. I fix both Thomas and Ashton with a stare, exuding just enough alpha aura to intimidate. “If I so much as smell one of you…” I trail off before sliding it shut, knowing their imagination could probably do worse than an actual threat. 

Rosalind seems to be heading for the water again, and unease stirs in my gut. What is it about that damned water? She seriously hurt herself just yesterday! Or did she forget? I take a step to storm after her but stop myself. No. I can’t do it this way. She isn’t someone I can force, no matter how much I might want to. I take in a long, slow breath in an attempt to calm myself down. It works just enough for me to follow after her quietly, my footsteps no longer ringing out on the wood.

She’s sitting on the edge of the dock, her feet nearly brushing the water as she stares off into space. I can’t help but take pause at how beautiful she is, sitting there alone on her dock. Soon the sky will be painted in pink, orange, and yellow. Another day gone, with no more progress on my part. I close my eyes and focus.  _ Forget you’re the Alpha _ , I chant to myself, letting Jackson’s encouragement from before wash over me. I owe him a lot after he spoke to Rosalind like he did. The least I can do is continue taking the one piece of advice he guaranteed would help my win her over.

I force myself to fully calm down before allowing me to approach her. Slipping off my socks and shoes, I carefully, slowly, sit down beside her, about half a foot between us. In this proximity, her scent is practically overwhelming, but I have to keep my head. Losing to that primal desire is what has pulled her from me in the past. I have to be patient. I can’t let her get farther away from me. I can’t. That thought truly already feels like it will kill me.

After some time, I lay down, my feet still dangling into the water as Rosalind seems to be unmoving beside me. Something about just existing near her satisfies me. The threat of breaking the moment of peace I have found near her keeps me silent.

"Well you're less than normal tonight," she finally comments, her tone harmless.

I stare up at the pink and orange clouds, somehow enjoying their colors. I think I'm starting to understand why this is her place to think. "How so?" I muse, curiosity coloring my tone.

"You aren't exuding your alpha aura and you're not even trying to use your alpha voice," she explains further.

I'd be offended by her impudence, but I literally tried dominating her last time so her comparisons for my 'normal' are quite limited. That, and she's not wrong. This is so far from my normal it's jarring. She is so far from my normal. But no matter what she says or does, I can't shake the feeling deep in my soul that somehow she's worth every last drop of effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. There's an entire conversation that happens between Mark and Jackson the last night of the conference. You know, when Rosie has a panic attack at the hotel? Yeah, during that time, Jackson is doing his best to talk some sense into his less-than-amiable Alpha, and it accounts largely for the way Mark then starts behaving. Would you guys like to see that conversation? Do you think it would add to the story? Tell me what you think! If I get even 5 people who want to see that conversation, I'll write it for you guys!


	8. Prophesies for Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping up with the story thusfar! A lot has happened recently with my job and it's been difficult to find time or energy to write, so thank you from the bottom of my heart for being patient for the next release. This chapter is a little shorter than most, but it's not because of work. The story came to a stopping point before it normally does, and it didn't feel right to continue the next scene in the same chapter.
> 
> I already have the next few pages written, so I should have the next chapter out in a week or two.
> 
> Again, thank you so much, and enjoy!!
> 
> Maurl

I consider asking Mark to leave as we lull back into a more comfortable silence, but I can understand why he wouldn’t want to leave me alone near the water. Besides, he seems content sitting in relative silence, allowing me to enjoy the brisk evening. It’s been a long day of administrative duties, so I’m not in the most sociable mood, and it’s like he can sense it.

Time seems to stand still like it always does when I’m at the lake, only this time I have a visitor. It’s strange, really, trying to ignore the presence of another in my personal sanctuary. I’m normally left alone after work, even Thomas and Ashton respecting I need time alone to rest. I remind myself that Mark isn’t privy to my normal habits and routines; he can’t be blamed for his interruption of my rhythm.

Just as the sun finally dips below the horizon, Mark shifts to lay on his side and props his head up with his elbow. “What is it about this place that entrances you so much?” He sounds genuinely curious, but I’m not sure I have an answer for him. After several long moments pass, I sigh and look down at him only to be stunned by his appearance. His piercing green eyes stare into the depths of my soul as I forget to breath. I pull my eyes away and look back at the water. The calmingly dark water.

“I guess I’ve always been fascinated by the water.” I hesitate before continuing. Telling him just a little more couldn’t hurt, could it? “When I was a pup, my mom would take me swimming at midnight during the full moon. She said it was the closest we could ever get to the Moon Goddess, her bright reflection dancing on the waters with a multitude of stars surrounding her. Mom always told me I would be the representation of the Moon Goddess for our pack. Like the stars, our pack would surround me and look to me for guidance.” I shake my head gently at the memory, a small smile tugging at my lips. “She always held onto the prophecy, claiming I would be the one to unite all clans and bring peace.”

That seems to catch his attention. He sits up, giving me an amused smile. “You believe in the prophecy?”

I give a short laugh, sighing in amusement. “Maybe I did when I was younger, but,” I shake my head, “prophecies are bedtime stories for children, teaching them to hope for change that will never come.”

Mark hums, taking a moment to mull over my words. “I guess I’ve never thought about it that way, but I can’t say I disagree.”

I roll my eyes. He’s such a stereotypical male, unable to admit when a female is right. I feel his eyes follow me as I shift my gaze from the waters to the sky. I’m just about to stand up and head inside when he leans closer. My breath catches. “Either way, your mother sounds like she was an amazing woman.”

It’s not an intimate line, but every hair on my body is standing on end and chills race down my spine. His breath is so close I can feel it. The power of the mate bond I’ve been suppressing all day hits me at once. The desire for his lips on my skin, for his hands on my… for his… everything… overcomes me. How can the Moon Goddess be this cruel?

“Do you not feel this?” he breathes barely above a whisper. I swallow hard, willing my mind to clear despite his intoxicating presence. His fingers brush my arm and I quickly turn away to hide my small gasp. He continues, undaunted. “Rosie, I know you feel--.”

“Rosalind,” I interrupt him, desperate to keep some manner of distance between us. He lets out a frustrated breath, his nails scraping the wood as he tries to contain his Alpha aura. It takes a few moments, but his anger at my obstinance subsides.

“Rosalind…” he starts again, but whatever he was going to say dies on his lips. Standing up, he glares down at me, his Alpha aura leaking past his self control. He obviously wants to say something, presumably something mildly hostile judging by his aura.

Suddenly, my body plunges into the water below us. I claw for the surface, gasping for the breath the cold water stole from my lungs. Clutching the ladder, I glare up at him. He kneels down on one knee, smiling at me with vitriolic satisfaction. “Is something the matter, princess? I thought you liked the water?”

I growl at him, pushing away his mockful helping hand as I climb up the ladder. He blocks my path back to the house, arms out wide. “You don’t want to stay longer? Maybe die of hypothermia this time? That’s got to be better than spending one more moment with the likes of me, right?”

“Move!” I shout, shoving him backwards. I succeed in pushing him only a few steps back.

“Oh-hoho, the sweet darling princess has a bite, now does she?” he continues his rancorous taunting.

“You really want to play this game?” I shoot back at him.

There is no humor in his laugh. “All of life is a game, sweetheart, and you either play or get played.” He points an accusatory finger at me. “But you? You’re not even trying to work with me. I left my pack and came  _ unaccompanied _ into rival territory. Have you even stopped to consider the amount of danger I’ve put myself in? And for what? For you to ignore me? Keep me at arms length?”

“Then leave! Go back home!” I shout, my frustration getting the better of me.

“I can’t!” he retorts.

“Why not?”

“Because I love you!”

I stare at him, breathless and shocked. He… what?

He holds up a hand, closing his eyes in an attempt to focus his mind. “I don’t… I don’t love you. But I do need you.” He looks back up at me, his anger replaced by an intense hunger that pulls blood to my face. “I can’t explain it. I won’t even try. But I know you feel it too.”

He watches me, trying to gauge my reaction as I stare holes into the wooden planks at our feet. “Rosie?” he asks, trying to pull me from whatever rabbit hole my mind had buried itself in.

“Can we go inside?” I ask without looking up. “I’m cold.”

He lets out a dejected sigh before moving out of my way. “Yeah.”

Morning comes again, swift and cold. Overnight, a spring chill has crept into the valley, it’s cold tendrils seeming to seep into my very bones. A mist rolls through the hills and the sky is overcast. It’s a perfect dreary day.

Thomas once again slept at the Alpha House and has hot chocolate waiting for me when I reach the kitchen. I gratefully clasp the cup in my hands, bringing the steaming drink to my nose before taking a small sip. A burgundy shaw is draped over my shoulders, and I pull it closer as I step out onto the back deck. A gentle wind pulls a few strands of hair from my low messy bun and into my face. I close my eyes, tilting my head back to face the endless clouds. A deep sigh escapes me as I refocus on the world around me. Something about today feels like home.

“Something about the chill of the north feels magical,” a voice comes from behind me. A ghost of a smile splays my lips as I take another sip of my hot coco.

“Ah, is the brave white wolf finally where he belongs?” I tease, not quite realizing the possible implication of my wording until it’s too late.

Mark steps closer to me, and I can’t tell if my shiver is because of him or the cold. Warm breath tickles my neck as he hums in my ear. “Is that an invitation?”

I bite the inside of my lip, my face feeling hot despite the frigid air. The hair on my neck stands on end as if reaching for Mark, longing for him, needing him. I clench my hands around my hot mug to steady the slight shaking in my arms. He places a gentle hand on my waist, causing me to swallow hard.

“Rosalind,” he whispers.

My knees almost buckle as a new wave of intense shivers run the full length of my body. Oh Moon Goddess…

“Run with me,” he continues, his voice enticing me. When I hold my breath, torn between what I should do, he lets out a small chuckle followed by reassurance. “I’ll behave.”

I step away so I can turn to face him. I study his eyes, looking for any hint of dishonesty, but his intention seems sincere. All of the hurt and hostility from last night are gone, and I only see his bright green irises staring back at me.

“Okay…” I agree, still hesitating as I glance behind him towards the house.

“Yeah, no, you’re definitely right. You should change inside. I’m not sure I’d have that much self control,” he admits with a lot more comfort than I would have been able to muster had it been me that needed to point out the need to be naked in order to transform, and the obvious issue with being naked in front of your yet-to-be-accepted mate. As a child, the difference between being naked as a human versus just being in wolf form escaped me. Now however, staring at Mark, the contrast is so glaring I’d have to bury my head in the sand to not see it. He speaks of his lack of self control, but I’m not confident I’d stop him.

I nod once in agreement as I head back to the house. My stomach is already filling with butterflies. Just as I get inside, Thomas hangs up his cell phone and looks up at me, concerned. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, I cock my head to the side in a silent question. 

“Apparently some of the pups caused trouble in Werthain.” His expression is dark and he sighs deeply. We stare at each other for a long moment, not needing words to know what needs to happen. I set my mug down on the counter and run a hand through my hair, frustrated my run with Mark will have to wait. Oh right. Mark.

With a small groan, I turn back towards the door and swiftly slide the glass door wide. I half expected to find my mate completely naked, but I’m relieved to see he has managed to fully undress and transform despite the short amount of time. I smirk at his perplexed and slightly annoyed expression.

“Well someone was eager,” I say as I crouch, hugging my knees. His ears move back but he stays silent. “I know, I know, some of the pups got in trouble and--.” I’m cut off as he lunges forward. It’s not an aggressive move, but it does take me by surprise and I fall backwards. He looms over me, a slight growl coming from his chest. My immediate reaction is to try to shove him off, but he snaps at my hands and plants a huge firm paw on my shoulder.

I stare up at him, my wolf stirring in my chest with displeasure. Will he never learn? He wants me to submit, but I am just as much Alpha as he is!

_ Forget you’re the Alpha. _

With a half-animal growl, I twist under him, simultaneously causing him to lose his balance as I shove my body upwards. Screw forgetting I’m the Alpha. I  _ am _ the goddamned Alpha, and it’s about time this bastard learned that.

I had managed to catch him off guard enough to get him off me, but now he’s circling me dangerously. Following his movements, I slowly circle too. I’m confident he won’t kill me, but I’m significantly less confident he wouldn’t harm me in some way. We are werewolves, after all, and with that comes a set of rules and expectations all on it’s own.

“Why do you always have to push me?” I shout. “Are you the only one you care about? I have a pack too! You above everyone else should understand what I go through. Can’t you see the position you’re putting me in? I have responsibilities, and people relying on me, and a never ending to do list, but here you are expecting me to drop everything to be with you? I can’t! Don’t you understand that? I just can’t!”

Mark stops circling me, his eyes no longer glinting with challenge. A loud cracking signals his impending transformation, and I will myself to look away, but I’m fixated on the shifting of his body, of his muscles, as he returns to a human form. In mere moments, he kneels before me on all fours, naked. He mumbles something under his breath I don’t quite catch.

“What?” I ask before I can stop myself.

“Can’t or won’t?” he repeats, this time clearly.

“What?” this time asking much more intentionally. What the hell does he mean?

He stands up, looming over me as his bare form causes me to look away. Stepping as close to me as he can get, he snarls, “You  _ can’t _ be with me, or you  _ won’t _ be with me?”

I grit my teeth, unable to give him an honest answer and unwilling to tell him that. Why is he so insistent on this? Why can’t he give me more time? Maybe with a little more time I could being to--

“Answer me, goddammit!” He demands.

“Why does it matter?” I finally manage.

He takes in and lets out a very frustrated breath, his fists clenching and unclenching in an attempt to release pressure. I turn my gaze to stare at his eyes, his face a distortion of angry torment. I half expect him to calm down like he normally does, but he doesn’t. His stare only grows harder, more difficult to read.

“I won’t,” I lie, knowing full well if my position allowed, I’d already be his.

He spins away from me, yelling into the morning air. I can tell he wants to hit something, but aside from me, nothing is in close enough proximity. Turning back, he fixes me with a murderous glare. “Then why the fuck am I here, Rosalind? Why the  _ fuck _ have you dragged me away from my pack and led me on for two whole fucking days?”

I don’t give him an answer. I can’t. I simply look down. Holy fuck, not down! Not down! My eyes clench shut and my head pulls to the side, my face beet red. Moon Goddess, are all men that… that… shit. I feel a stirring in my core and suddenly it’s much harder to concentrate. The wolf side of me feels like prancing and flirting and initiating…  _ more _ . The logical side of me knows this is neither the time, nor the place, nor the person, nor the anything! For the Goddess’s sake! I have children at a city jail an hour drive from here, waiting for me to come get them out. I don’t have time for this.

“Why. Am. I. Here?” Mark grinds out, pulling me back into the moment.

I glare up at him, thoroughly done with his temper. “Because you asked to be.”


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE: REBOOT

Hey all! I know many of you have been waiting several months at this point for the next chapter, and for that, I am incredibly grateful! As you know, the world is crazy right now. I'm doing well myself, with good health and a stable job (despite some romantic relationship struggles). Unfortunately, I have found myself at an impasse with the story as I currently have it written. Several characters are simply not working inside the story dynamics like I wanted them to and the lack of planned lore for the story has begun giving me issues as well. This is likely due to Rosie's story beginning on a whim as a fun to write and hope others enjoy reading project. The more I dig into the story, however, the more I want to take it seriously and pursue publication. Because of this, I have reevaluated several non-plot-based changes like setting, werewolf lore, minor character backstories, and the possibility of adding more mythical races that widely effect how the story is written.

Rosie and Mark will remain the main characters, and a lot of their intense fights and alone scenes will probably remain intact. They are, after all, the driving force of the story. I will be making a few changes to Ashton and Macy to give them more main roles in the story, and I will be downplaying Thomas (sorry if you liked him, I do too, but he's one of the problematic characters). Jackson will adoringly stay the same. 

I also would like to apologize as my own personal relationship struggle has inevitably gotten in the way of my writing. I've found it quite difficult to write a romance-centric story while being impossibly in love with someone who simply won't take the necessary steps to be with me despite claiming to also love me. Please hold critique as only encouragement is welcome. No one needs to tell me how fucked it is. I know. Trust me, I know, but we all do stupid things for love, including Rosie and Mark. I hope you guys enjoy the new version as much as I am enjoying re-writing it. I will probably leave up this version of The Alpha Bond and update this chapter with a link to the new version when it is out. In the meantime, enjoy this short sneak peak of the first chapter!

* * *

I dangle my feet off the dock into the dark waters, enjoying the night as a lone howl rents the night air before the song of many more joins the call of the moon. Chills work their way up my arms, soon finding my spine and crowning my head with tingles. A small breeze blowing off the lake catches my long black hair, wisping it around my arms as if saying hello. The stars blink at me as the clouds overhead are pushed on, their reflections waving at me in the rippling surface before me. A gentle sigh escapes me as if in response to their greetings.

On a normal warm summer night like tonight, I might have joined them. Their friendly gestures are charming, if not outright seductive. The last of the clouds passing allows the moon to dance with her cousins, reminding me of the importance of tonight; the moon that shines before me is full.

Excitement makes my skin tingle as I stand in preparation to leave my sanctuary. Something about the dark depths of the water and gentle hum of the sleeping forest calms my soul and begs me to stay. I chuckle as I turn my back on the comfort of my solitude. I grew up hearing whispers that my obsession with darkness was a curse, but it never really bothered me. When I was little, my mother had told me I was a miracle child, but the rest of the pack refuted her claims I was the child of legend. It told of a white wolf who would be born on the night of a full moon, strong from birth, stronger than any werewolf born before him. He would unite werewolf packs and make us stronger than ever, and with the ever encroaching advancements of humans, he was the hope of the wereworld.

To my father’s chagrin, I was born 15 days early, jet black fur, and female.

That isn't to say I haven't made my mark on the world. If the past ten years have taught me anything, it’s that I can accomplish whatever I put my mind to. With the help of my Beta and Third, I have brought the werewolf world into modern times. Smaller packs no longer have to hide on the outskirts of nowhere towns while the large packs enjoy the power that comes with numbers. The idea is for everyone to safely partake in the advances of technology. As such, there are rules each Alpha is responsible for making sure their pack follows, and the job of making sure the Alphas follow and enforce those rules now falls to the High Council.


End file.
